


Listen To My Heart!

by XQR



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal, Drinking, Feelings, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, kibitoshin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQR/pseuds/XQR
Summary: Beerus thinks Kibitoshin is actually pretty cool for a kai. Kibitoshin thinks Beerus is pretty hot. Beerus wants to keep things professional, but his other half isn't going to give up so easily.





	1. Miracle Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Silba (tumblr, @silbaria on twitter) is the number 1 stan for Kibito Kai and they inspired me to write for my favourite pair at the moment, except with Kibito Kai, after I saw a few of their doodles (please check them out http://silba.tumblr.com/post/176428871762). Also I heard the English dub is the only one that calls him Kibito Kai? So I’ll be calling him Kibitoshin in this fic like the rest of the world.

Beerus was hidden behind trees and bushes as he watched on. As his target moved, so did he, quietly, stealthily, Whis never far behind, also moving without a sound, but Beerus worried his tall form would be spotted sooner or later.

 “How did he not spot you just now?” Beerus whispered as his target looked straight in their direction.

 “My staff does more than you think. I realise you’d rather my blue complexion didn’t stand out in this greenery.”

 “Hey! Maybe you can extend that power a little my way?”

 “Oh no, you’re having so much fun prowling around, why would I spoil that?”

Beerus huffed and was on the move once more, following the man he had his eyes locked onto. Soon the target was walking out into open space where Beerus found it hard to follow - nowhere to hide. But that didn’t seem to be too much of a problem as the man had stopped by the lake and seemed to be settling down. Beerus watched as he slipped off his boots, dipping his feet into the water.

 “You know, you could just go and talk to him,” Whis said.

 “Not yet.”

 “What else is there to see?”

Beerus shrugged. “I’m still making up my mind.”

 “On what? He’s your kai whether you like it or not.”

 “Yes, but fusions are strange. Is he more Shin or Kibito?”

 “They’re meant to be a balance. Maybe you should have paid more attention to the Elder Kai.”

 “That was hardly a fusion. That asshole only changed in appearance. But this isn’t a fusion with a mortal, so…”

 “This is getting more awkward by the minute,” Whis said as they watched the kai begin to undress. “He won’t be pleased if he notices you’re watching now.”

 “Fine. Leave us. Go pester that old kai.”

Whis bowed and began to wander away, still keeping himself hidden. Beerus waited until the kai had his back turned before slipping out of the bushes, brushing off any leaves he’d picked up. With the quietest steps he snuck up behind the kai.

 “So, what was your name again?”

The kai almost jumped in the air, not having sensed the destroyer’s presence. “You could have made yourself known sooner, jeez.” He had his hand on his chest, waiting for his heart to slow down.

Beerus couldn’t help but notice how chiselled that bare chest was now. Kibito’s half of the fusion really had come through in terms of figure. God, yeah, even those arms were quite beefy now. Wait…the kai was bigger than him now. Of course he’d noticed that he had to look up to his other half now, but he hadn’t really registered that the kai’s whole frame was bigger, filled with muscle now. He hated it. He _loved_ it. Right now he wanted nothing more than to ram a fist or elbow into that tough-looking abdomen and see if he could get a rise out of –

 “You didn’t tell me your name.”

 “Kibitoshin. Honestly, it’s not that hard to remember.”

Yes, could he get a rise out of Kibitoshin? Was Kibito’s side ready for a bit of rough and tumble? He’d never asked when they were separate entities because Kibito was Shin’s attendant and _not_ for playing with like that. He’d tried to get Whis to have a go, but neither party had been willing.

 “God it’s such a _long_ name. I’ll call you Kibishin – it’s cuter.”

Kibitoshin rolled his eyes. Since when did his kai roll his eyes at him? And since when was his kai content to stand around in front of him half-naked like this? There really were some differences now.

 “What are you up to?” Beerus asked.

 “Enjoying the lake.”

 “By yourself?”

The kai shrugged. “I was. But I guess you’re here now.”

 “You say it like a bit of company is a bad thing.” Beerus slipped off his shoes and dipped a foot in, finding the water warmer than the ice-cold he had been expecting.

 “It’s not. But _you_ made it sound like being alone was bad.”

 “As anti-social as I am, I do like a bit of company sometimes. Especially if you’re going to spend 20 minutes walking to a lake.”

Kibitoshin shot Beerus a look. “Well I’ve lost… I’ve lost the benefit of being two people. And my ancestor is the one I’m taking a break from right now. But let’s not get into that, let’s talk about the fact you followed me for 20 minutes.”

Beerus wasn’t fazed. “Well you were obviously going somewhere.”

 “You could have said hello at any point.”

 “Eh, it was more fun to watch you in your obliviousness. You don’t seem too mad though.”

Kibitoshin shrugged his shoulders, as well as shrugging his trousers off, leaving only his sash hanging around his waist. “I enjoyed my walk. And had you interrupted it I wouldn’t have had any peace and quiet.” He bundled his hair on top of his head in a messy bun before wading further into the lake.

Beerus watched on, not sure if he was up for joining the kai. He decided to move to a spot where he could sit dangle his feet into the water. “So, what’s it like being a fusion?”

 “It’s good. I’m stronger, taller, more confident! I feel great! But it’s a shame we don’t get to talk to each other anymore. And Kibito doesn’t do _everything_ anymore. I do those things. But it’s fine. Because I know how to do everything now.”

 “So you’re more Shin than Kibito? The way you’re talking sounds like it.”

 “Well, yes, I suppose. I’m Shin with all the bonuses that come with Kibito. Or I’m Kibito, but the mind is mainly piloted by Shin. Hmm… It’s strange. In the end, I’m Kibitoshin! A new person whose experiences are both Shin’s and Kibito’s! Kibitoshin, both supreme kai and attendant!”

 “I see. Bet you have to make tea for that old bastard too.”

 “I do that for my ancestor out of the goodness of my heart.” Kibitoshin swam closer to Beerus. “Say, why don’t you get in?” His hands curled around purple ankles.

 “I’m quite happy being dry.” He noticed the look in the kai’s eyes. “You wouldn’t dare…”

Kibitoshin grinned wide and pulled with all his might, successfully making quite a slash while pulling Beerus in. He fell about laughing as Beerus resurfaced and proceeded to spit water in his face.

 “What’s wrong with you?! I said no!” He pulled his hand through the water, creating a wave that he directed at the kai, drenching the hair he’d been trying to keep dry. Before Kibitoshin could get over that wave, the other arm splashed him from the other side. Beerus continued to splash the kai over and over until he was satisfied that the other was completely water-logged.

Kibitoshin wiped the water from his eyes and smirked, pushing both hands forward in the water and creating a rather impressive wall of water. Beerus was not amused. It quickly devolved into a water fight, then ki got involved and soon all that anyone could see was water surrounding them, but as long as they believed the other was getting wet, that was all that mattered.

 “Quite impressive,” Kibitoshin said from behind Beerus.

 “What the fuck?” Beerus whipped around to see the kai lying on the edge of the lake.

 “You’ve been blasting at nothing for the past 30 seconds.”

 “Why you little –“

Kibitoshin quickly jumped back in, clutching onto Beerus. “It was fun, wasn’t it?”

 “Yeah, maybe,” Beerus grumbled, sliding out of the kai’s hold having been caught off-guard by it.

 “We should have a water fight again. Ah – we could get some water guns. I noticed the kids playing with them last time I was on Earth.”

 “ _You_ went to Earth?”

 “I’m a friend of Goku’s too, you know.”

Ah yes, of course, he’d heard the Buu story and already berated the kai for his involvement. “Yeah, yeah, we’ll have another fight. Maybe we should have it on another planet with a big ocean. This lake’s a bit small, wouldn’t you say?”

 “Yeah, let’s do it!”

Beerus stared at the kai. He wasn’t meant to agree. He was supposed to say something like ‘ _oh but the lake’s size keeps us from going overboard_.’ Beerus still wasn’t sure he liked these changes.

 “You keep staring at me today. I mean, usually you stare in a way where I know you’re actually staring into space and not at me, but today…”

 “Yeah, I’m trying to figure you the fuck out.”

 “I’m just me…there’s nothing more to figure out.”

Beerus prodded the well-defined chest of the other. “Yeah there is. Does this body fight as well as it looks? Have you become an asshole now? Will you ever unfuse? So many things to figure out.”

 “Well…” Kibitoshin couldn’t help but be distracted by the fact Beerus was now prodding more parts of his body, testing how hard the muscles were even in their relaxed state. “I’m stronger than the sum of my parts – obviously nowhere near you still. But kais aren’t for fighting really, so let’s not do any of that. Why do you think I’m an asshole? Have I offended you?”

 “You pulled me into the lake – right after I refused the invitation.”

 “I knew you wanted to get in deep down. Besides, you had fun, right?”

 “Yeah, but that still makes you the asshole friend.”

 “Oh, are we friends?”

 “Was I not Shin’s friend?” Beerus asked.

 “Uh…” Kibitoshin grimaced.

 “Oh, come on, _really?”_

 “Well, I wanted to be your friend, but you never really… You didn’t seem like you wanted to call anyone a friend.”

 “I have very few friends, but my kai is always one. So that includes you.”

Kibitoshin beamed. “Good!” He began to wade back out of the lake. “Do you want me to unfuse? Does it bother you?”

Beerus followed him and looked up. “Hmm.”

 “Does anything _other_ than the height bother you?”

 “Eh, don’t be too hasty. I’m having a lot of fun with this new version of Shin. He’s quite an interesting fellow, this Kibishin.”

Kibitoshin leaned over and wrung his hair out before doing the same to his sash. “I’m glad you think so. I feel like I can be myself in a different way now. Hopefully the honeymoon period doesn’t wear off.”

Beerus began to awkwardly squeeze the water out of his gi pants. “ _This_ is why I didn’t want to get in the lake. Ah, fuck it.” He whipped them off completely to more efficiently dry them. “Don’t look at me like that. _You_ brought this on yourself.”

 “Well, it’s not as if I haven’t seen your ass enough over the years.”

 “Oh? Been staring, have you?”

 “It’s hard not to notice it hanging out.”

 “You’d make the same clothing choices if you had a tail!” Very few people dared to mention this one clothing flaw to him. Shin never had.

 “Well, anyway, did you want to stay for tea? What _were_ you planning to do after following me here?”

 “Thanks for the offer, but it’s time for me to get going. I’ve got quite the feast lined up back home.” He cleared his throat before calling Whis’s name quite loudly.

Whis appeared at once, not having gone far away enough that he wouldn’t be able to hear when Beerus required him once more. “Oh my…” he muttered as he looked between the pair.

 “Hey, dry these for me.” Beerus held out his pants.

Whis pointed his staff and it was done. “You should have taken them off first.”

 “ _This_ asshole pulled me in. Anyway.” He pulled his dry pants back on and retied his sash. “I’m hungry.”

 “Did you wish to be dried too, sir?” Whis offered.

 “Oh no, I quite enjoy drying naturally.” He looked round at Beerus. “Come by for tea sometime, won’t you?”

 “Er, sure.” Why the kai was suddenly interested in having him around at any time other than when necessary was beyond him, but he supposed they had had some fun this afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this piece http://silba.tumblr.com/post/174228791267 heavily inspired this chapter. I love when they draw Kibitoshin in just his sash tbh.


	2. It's Confession Weather

 “Your castle is so cool!” Kibitoshin said as he continued to gaze in awe at the aquarium. “Everything’s so… _posh_.”

 “Yeah, well, it is _my_ planet you’re stood on. Anyway, you’re early.”

 “We never said a time, so I just turned up when I was ready. You didn’t have to rush, I’ve been having a great time just looking at everything.”

 “Haven’t you been here before?” Beerus asked, trying to remember.

 “Shin came here a couple of times, but not for long, and usually on business. He didn’t have time to look at it all.”

Beerus wondered if it was mainly Kibito talking now. He was starting to pick up on the times Kibitoshin recalled past events and whether he used first or third person when talking about them. “So what’s your favourite thing about my humble abode?”

 “Well at first I thought it was the shape of your planet. Then I thought it was your castle built into the tree, but now I’m thinking I should get a tank like this installed in the temple.”

 “It spans three floors, you know.”

Kibitoshin pressed his face to the glass and looked up and down, trying to gauge the size more accurately. “Wow…”

 “So, why did you want to come here? Just to check out my sick surroundings?”

 “No. We’re hanging out. Except not at mine. Maybe we can go for a dip in your lake – I noticed you had one.”

 “Yeah, let’s not. I have things living in there, having a good time without us disturbing them.”

 “Oh, cool! Let’s go and see then.”

 “It’s really not that interesting. Are you telling me you didn’t have anything in mind before you got here?”

Kibitoshin shrugged. “No. But it’s fun doing stuff together, right? Say, where’s Whis? He’s fun too.”

 “Mmm, isn’t he just? So fun that he’s gone off to Earth for a lunch date with a human.”

 “A date? That’s not with you?”

It was Beerus’s turn to shrug. “Yeah. Apparently Whis has to go and taste-test first so I don’t get mad if I don’t like it. Well, that’s the bullshit Whis tried to feed me. I reckon the humans are scared of me. Then why invite Whis at all? Why not just forget about us? They’re up to something…”

 “Goku’s not scared of you, surely?”

 “I doubt it, but the others? You bet your ass they are. I bet they’re trying to sweeten us up or something.”

 “Well, it doesn’t matter. I’m glad I finally have you alone.” Kibitoshin’s smile was closer to a smirk and it made Beerus wonder if he’d been taken in by the sweet exterior he’d seen so far.

 “Why’d you need me alone? We’ve been alone before – by the lake, under your tree…”

 “Not _really_ alone. Always someone not too far away…” Kibitoshin was rather close now, and Beerus stepped back, finding himself pressed up against the table. “But now…”

 “I have an oracle fish that lives here too!” Beerus said a little too loudly, but the fish in question didn’t come running, nor did that seem to deter the kai.

 “That sounds quite useful. I wonder if I could ask it some questions about the future… But you’ve never mentioned it before, whereas you and Whis… Never apart.”

 “He literally exists to keep me on the straight and narrow.”

 “I know, but tell me…” Kibitoshin put a hand on top of Beerus’s which was gripping the table behind him.

 “Alright, enough!” Beerus pushed the kai away. “Have you fucking forgotten what personal space is? Has your sudden growth spurt made you lose all sense of THAT’S TOO FUCKING CLOSE?” Beerus took a deep breath and ran a hand over his head. This is the one person he needed to not lose his cool with.

 “Sorry, I didn’t realise how touchy – well, how _not_ touchy you are. We’ve never really been close enough for me to know. But I assumed it was alright after watching you and Whis.”

 “Bad assumption; you’re not Whis.” Beerus stood there, arms folded. Kibitoshin worried his plan wasn’t going to pan out.

 “So, you and Whis…?”

 “What? Just spit it out.” His tone was harsh.

 “Are you an item?”

Beerus squinted at the kai. God he wished Whis was here so they could exchange some kind of bemused glance. “What’s it to you?”

 “I, uh…” Ah, no, _he_ wasn’t meant to be the one blushing. “Obviously I didn’t want to…to intrude.”

 “You’re being so weird. I think I preferred it when you were just here to have fun.”

 “Hey, it’s not like you’re completely innocent either.”

Beerus was now really confused. “What…? You’re really confusing me now. Are you having parts of this conversation internally or something?”

Kibitoshin frowned and then drew himself up to full height and reclosed the gap between them. His confidence left him at the last moment and he chose to press his lips against Beerus’s cheek rather than his lips as planned. As soon as it was over his legs felt like jelly and he moved away quickly, worried he’d receive a blow from one of Beerus’s limbs.

Beerus’s frown deepened and his brow furrowed as he stared across the space at the kai. _What?_ Where had this come from? Had he _missed_ something? Had he been completely oblivious to signals in their previous meetings?

So _this_ is why Kibishin was suddenly so interested in him? Was this a result of the fusion? Was it one or both that liked him a bit more than they should? Wait. Did the kai want _more?_ What _did_ the kai want? Why? I mean, of course he thought himself a hot piece of ass, but there hadn’t been anything to suggest…had there?

 “Say something…” Kibitoshin whispered. The silent stare was killing him.

 “The fuck?” It’s not like he had a problem with his kai wanting to kiss him – it was quite flattering to know. But he just couldn’t understand _why_.

Wait. What if Kibishin thought _he_ was interested too? That’s what he’d meant by ‘not being innocent either,’ right? _He_ had been the one touching Kibishin’s muscles and staring at him for long periods, saying nothing. Maybe it had all been misinterpreted.

As Beerus’s thoughts fizzled out, he realised that he was waiting for Kibishin to explain himself. But at the same time, the kai was waiting for more from Beerus. The kai certainly handled the silence well, and Beerus wondered if _his_ thoughts were keeping him as well occupied.

 “Alright, I’ll start,” Beerus said. “Why did you do that?”

 “Because…I felt like it.”

Beerus wanted to grab the kai and shake him for that ridiculous answer. “No. You’re going to answer my question properly.”

Kibitoshin looked up and caught the glare Beerus was directing at him. “Y-yes! I like you… Shin’s always liked you… But I never had the courage to do anything, but now I’m me… Well, I thought I’d just give it a go!”

 “Good. And what were you expecting?”

 “Well, you haven’t hit me yet, so that’s good.”

Was that so? This was a new level of bravery then. Or perhaps he was now smart enough to realise Beerus wouldn’t dare raise a hand against his kai in anything other than a joking manner.

 “Could I trouble you for your thoughts, Lord Beerus?”

 “You intrigue me, kai.”

 “Is that all?” Kibitoshin asked when he realised he wasn’t getting more. “Why are you so cryptic?”

 “Excuse me for taking a bit of time to figure out what the fuck to say or do next.” People didn’t come on to the God of Destruction like this. At least, not people he actually had to see again. It had been many, _many_ moons since anyone had made any kind of move like this with him. He certainly didn’t try and find himself in such situations, and even when he suspected someone was looking at him in any way other than in fear, he made sure to radiate his most repulsive aura.

But Kibishin was an exception. A very unexpected exception.

 “Look, maybe we should just keep this professional,” Beerus said at long last.

Kibitoshin sighed, loud enough that it couldn’t be missed. “No more hanging out then?”

 “We can still ‘hang out’ if you want. I guess it must be kind of annoying to only have that old bastard back on your planet. I never could stand him either.”

The other was smiling once more. “Oh good! But maybe I will think more about unfusing. It’s not proving to be as useful as we thought.”

 “You’ve been together for like a day,” Beerus exaggerated, “I haven’t finished having my fun with you.”

 

**Ooo**

 “You wanted to see the lake, right?”

 “I thought you said it wasn’t interesting.”

Beerus began to walk in that direction. “Well I thought about it a bit more and realised that maybe it would be to _you_. Creation gods like creatures, right? You’ll love the lake then. Just watch out for the water dragon.”

Kibitoshin was surprised by how still the lake was despite what was said to be living in it. Did Beerus’s presence make the creatures stop in fear? Would they all surface if he’d come with Whis instead? He wondered if Whis fed them or if they lived off each other – it wasn’t a large lake after all.

 “I’m not getting in this time,” Beerus said, making a point of sitting on a tree stump not too far away, but far enough that there was no way he could be pulled in.

 “Is there a reason?” Kibitoshin began to undress, and Beerus was surprised once again by how confidently he did so.

 “I don’t like getting wet unless it’s for bathing purposes, that’s all.”

Kibitoshin slipped in and stood stiff as a board in the shallow end. “It’s freezing!”

 “Don’t know what you expected. Water’s cold. Even more reason why I had no interest in joining you. I like my baths hot.”

 “I’ll adjust.” He moved his legs to get the blood pumping again. Then he went for it, submerging the rest of his body as he began to swim out into the centre of the lake.

Clearly the creatures of this lake preferred to live below the surface, or perhaps they were not fond of intruders. He had to dive under to see any of the fish that inhabited it.

 “There are silver fish!” he called out. “They catch the light nicely!”

Beerus wondered if Kibishin believed he didn’t _know_ what was in the lake. Of course he’d put all the species in there. Suddenly the kai was pulled under the water and Beerus almost moved from his seat before realising that it was probably the dragon having a bit of fun. But Kibishin didn’t resurface and Beerus found himself getting a little worried. The kai could breathe under water, right? Actually, that was a fact he didn’t know. He’d never asked, he’d never needed to know.

He shot over to the spot where Kibishin had gone under, but the water was too dark to see anything not immediately under the surface. So he stuck an arm in – nothing. Beerus groaned, wishing Whis was around to send in and do his dirty work. He dived in, creating a ball of energy to light his way. More balls of energy, lighting the whole lake as he went so he could locate his kai quicker. He zoomed around until he spotted the lavender man, coming out of a small cave he hadn’t known existed. The kai had a bubble of air around his head and Beerus exhaled what was left in his lungs, quickly rushing to the surface. Kibishin joined him moments later.

 “I thought you weren’t getting in?”

 “You were under for too long. I thought you might have been drowning!”

Kibitoshin laughed at the idea. “It’d take a lot to drown me in this lake. That dragon of yours knows all the good places. It has quite a collection of random things that have fallen into the lake over the years.”

Beerus huffed and ascended out of the water, immediately pulling off his shoes – how had he not thought to at least take _them_ off?

 “Aw, you really were worried about me, huh?” Kibitoshin was swimming back with him, the fun clearly over now.

 “Look at it this way, if you had drowned in _my_ lake I would have been the laughing stock of all the universes. So yeah, I was worried about you – a bit! But mainly about my image.”

 “It’s okay to admit you were worried.”

 “Whatever. I’m going to get changed.” He flew off at speed.

Kibitoshin gathered his clothes before flying after him.

While Beerus disappeared off to his room, Kibitoshin gave the plants on the balcony a water by wringing out his hair and sash on them. He materialised a bush and began to comb out the knots in his hair, regretting that he hadn’t tied it up before diving in.

 “D’you want some help?” Beerus asked as he walked through the doors no longer looking like a wet cat.

 “Oh… If you want to, that is…”

Beerus pulled up a chair next to him and put out a hand. Kibitoshin created a second brush which Beerus immediately put to use on the hair that hadn’t yet been seen to.

 “Is this okay?” Beerus asked as he went through a particularly difficult knot.

 “Yes, you’re being more delicate than I thought you would.”

 “I wouldn’t want to rip this beautiful hair out.” Truthfully he didn’t have a reference for how much force he should be putting into this, seeing as he’d never owned a head of hair, but he knew all too well how easy it was to rip the stuff off someone else’s head.

 “Beautiful?”

 “So fluffy – when it’s dry. And so much of it. I’ll admit I’ve thought it would make a good place to curl up and nap.”

 “You – you can if you want.”

 “Yeah, well you‘ve got a lot of drying to do before that happens.”

 “Whis will be back with lunch soon, right?”

As if on command Beerus’s stomach rumbled. “God I hope so.”


	3. It's Love Amidst The Storm

He wasn’t used to having _company_ on Earth. Usually he was the only god here and everyone gave him all the attention – well, Whis got some too. The point was that _he_ was the most important guest at these feasts. It was strange to have to share that honour with his kai.

 “Since when were _you_ invited to these things?” Beerus slid in beside Kibitoshin.

The humans were all occupied with the actual guest of honour and their reason for today’s gathering – the baby. The last thing Beerus wanted was to have it passed to him – as if he wanted to touch it! Whis seemed quite happy to remain over there in his place.

 “Gohan never leaves me off the guest list.”

 “Goku’s son, eh? He hasn’t pestered me for training yet.”

 “Yes, what’s this I hear that you’ve got yourself a little housemaid?”

Beerus frowned, but the kai would have found out soon enough now he was visiting on the regular. “Look, I’m not the one training him, Whis is. And if Whis wants him around to do some of the shit jobs, then I’ll let them get on with it.”

 “And you call _me_ a walkover. It’s because Bulma’s been feeding you well, right?”

 “No!” Beerus lowered his voice when one of the humans shot him a look – he could eat as much as he liked as long as he didn’t wake the baby. Lord, he was a bit of a walkover for food, wasn’t he? “I _like_ Whis, so when Whis asks for something I usually give it to him. He wants Vegeta? He gets Vegeta.”

Kibitoshin nodded and downed his glass.

 “And since when did you drink anything other than tea?”

 “I’ll have you know I drink a variety of things,” Kibitoshin said. “I have taken up beer as of today because Gohan said it’s traditional to ‘wet the baby’s head.’”

 “Would you do anything that boy asks?”

 “Maybe. As much as you’d do anything Whis asks.”

Beerus highly doubted that. It was quite amusing to ponder exactly what Kibishin had meant by that. Did he think he gave into Whis less than he’d suggested earlier? Or did Kibishin actually like this human a lot? Maybe he just knew Gohan would never ask anything of the kai. In fact, he never said Gohan had _asked_ him to drink. How strange…

 “Are you enjoying it?” Beerus asked as he watched Kibishin reach for another pint. “Of course you do, it’s my namesake after all.”

 “My taste buds changed a bit after fusing. Apparently I can now tolerate the taste of beer. And there’s so much of it, and everyone else is drinking it, why wouldn’t I?”

 “ _Tolerate?_ It’s good stuff. Clearly your taste buds aren’t _refined_.”

 “Why aren’t you drinking more then?” Kibitoshin motioned to the half-full glass before Beerus.

 “Because I know how to pace myself and enjoy a drink. Besides, unlike _some_ divine beings I know, I’d get drunk if I was chugging away like you, and that’s something I don’t want the humans seeing.”

Kibitoshin stifled a laugh. “Oh? I’d very much like to see that.”

 “No, you wouldn’t. Now why don’t you go and be sociable? I bet Goku’s son would love for you to hold his baby and all that rubbish.”

 “Maybe we should both go then.”

 “With a face like mine? No baby needs to be scarred by that.”

Kibitoshin reached out and pulled at Beerus’s cheek. “What are you talking about? Such well-defined cheek bones are to die for. Besides, kids love cats, right?”

 “I will not hesitate to replace you.”

The kai stood up. “Fine, no baby for you. Would you be mad if I brought her over here and sat next to you?”

 “I want that thing five feet away from me at all times.”

 “How can you be so anti-child while Whis is over there having a blast?”

 “Because angels are good at fucking _everything_. Animals? Kids? Arrogant princes of destroyed species? Tames them all.”

 “Is that jealously I hear?” Kibitoshin teased.

 “Of course not. I’m quite happy just the way I am. Now go and do your godly duties of looking after creatures.”

 

The night wore on and things became more like the usual fare with eating, drinking, and less children as they began to grow tired and slip off to bed. Beerus had been quite relieved when Pan disappeared from her own party and he could relax knowing no one was going to try and force him to entertain her. He had worried that sending Kibishin over would end up with himself being dragged in too.

 “Guess who?” A pair of hands covered the destroyer’s eyes.

 “You could have at least tried a different voice, Kibishin.”

The other giggled and let his arms slide around Beerus’s shoulders. “I’ll try harder next time.”

 “What did I say about personal space?” He didn’t want to make a scene here.

 “Are you going to yell at me in front of everyone?”

Beerus calmly, but firmly, removed the kai’s arms from his person. “Are you pushing your luck because you think I won’t?”

 “No~ I’m pushing my luck because I’m feeling lucky.”

Whis smiled at the pair. “Don’t you think it’s great that the Supreme Kai is so at ease with you these days, my lord?”

 “No, I wish he would go back to being a bit more fearful.”

Kibitoshin pulled a chair as close as he could to Beerus, hooking a foot around the destroyer’s ankle under the table. Beerus ignored it, reaching out for another muffin.

 “Come on, have another drink.” Kibitoshin pulled another glass towards him.

 “ _No._ This beer doesn’t go with dessert,” Beerus insisted.

Realising it was useless, Kibitoshin began to drink from the glass, his free hand finding a place on Beerus’s thigh. _That_ irked him and the irritation showed on his face.

 “I need to have a word with you.” Beerus almost dragged the kai up on his feet. “Outside.”

It took everything he had not to throw the kai out the window, and realising he’d drawn attention to themselves, he decided they needed to be out of view. The roof lacked a good wall to shove Kibitoshin against, but it would suffice. At least the kai chose to sit so Beerus could be taller and feel more in control.

 “What the fuck’s your problem? I don’t want to lose it with you in front of everyone, but I’m _this_ close.” He pressed his thumb and finger together to demonstrate.

 “I’m just having a bit of fun. Come on, let’s give the humans something to gossip about!”

Beerus stared back at him, wondering if he’d heard that sentence and its implications correctly. “That’s… Neither of you would have ever said that. So I don’t understand why you would, Kibishin.”

The kai giggled. Yes, he was giggling and it was weird to Beerus who’d never seen Shin have a laughing fit (he considered it an impossibility for Kibito to do anything close to giggling). “I like it when you call me that. But what you don’t seem to get, Beerus, is that if I can’t make moves on you alone, then I have to make moves when others are around.”

 “I’m telling you not to make any moves at all.”

 “But if you didn’t like me at all, why do you keep entertaining me?”

 “Because,” he replied quickly, knowing any hesitation would only fuel Kibishin’s argument.

 “Mmm, so…explanative…explaining…expla-something. You _do_ like me a bit, I can tell.”

Beerus cocked his head as he looked at the kai once more. “Are you…?” It was unlike either of them to lose words like that. They both could be hesitant about picking the right one, but to be unsure like that... “Is it even possible for you to be drunk? I thought you couldn’t…”

Kibitoshin shrugged. “I don’t know. Never tried.”

 “You’re acting weirder than usual. I’m calling you tipsy at least.” Beerus leant down and stared into the kai’s face.

He smiled and tried to grab hold of Beerus, but the destroyer anticipated the move. “You’re going home.”

 “No, I want to stay here.”

 “ _We’re_ going home,” Beerus amended. “You want to go where I go, right?”

 “Maybe.”

Beerus darted down and opened the window. “Whis! Time to leave. Thanks for the grub!”

 “My, my, what’s all this about?” Whis asked as he looked between the pair.

 “Come, I’ll explain on the way.”

 

**Ooo**

Kibitoshin woke in a place that certainly wasn’t on his world. He tried to get up, but found that something was weighing him down – something on his hair. Carefully he pulled his locks free and turned to see he had just removed Beerus’s pillow of choice. He looked around the room at the floating hourglasses, the giant snake made of rock, and down at the round bed he was on. So this was Beerus’s room? For someone who slept so much, he had expected a larger, more extravagant bed.

It was clear Beerus had been disturbed as a hand patted the space around him, looking for the soft hair that had disappeared. Finding nothing, Beerus curled into a different position, looking more like a cat than usual.

Should he leave? He had been a bit too forward last night, hadn’t he? Beerus hadn’t been happy with him at all… Wait. How did he get here? He remembered being told they were leaving. He’d been quite happy that Whis was taking them home – ah yes, he’d specifically asked not to be taken back to the World of the Kais in his tipsy state, not wanting a lecture from his ancestor. That explained why he was here. He remembered that he got to hold on to Beerus on the flight back, something he enjoyed a lot while Beerus grumbled about it. Hmm…he must have fallen asleep because after that was a blank. Mainly he wanted to know why Beerus had curled up with him rather than shoving him somewhere else. Even one of these floating rocks would have been his choice for someone who had pissed him off.

 “Hey.”

 “Good morning, Lord Beerus. Sorry about last night.”

Beerus grunted and stretched, arms out, ass in the air. Kibitoshin had never really noticed his cat-like tendencies until now. “It’s quite funny looking back on it. I was thinking that maybe I should get you drunk again. Maybe I’ll even get drunk with you. But we’ll be here where no one can see.”

 “Whis would see.”

 “Yeah, and he needs to be here so we don’t do anything stupid.”

 “Like what?”

 “Like use your kai-kai ability to go elsewhere where we could make fools of ourselves. We could end up in another universe…”

Kibitoshin couldn’t imagine he’d do something like that, but then again he knew Beerus had rivals amongst the other Gods of Destruction and _could_ persuade him to take him places. “What does Whis do when you get drunk?”

 “He laughs at me. He drinks me under the table and laughs while he does it. Records my worst moments, carries me to bed while I say stupid shit, and recalls it all in the morning with video evidence.” Beerus sighed fondly at the memories. “It’s a riot. So, how about it, you and me, both entertaining Whis for an evening?”

Kibitoshin laughed nervously. “Aha…yeah, maybe.”

 “Oh? You didn’t enjoy it?”

 “You didn’t seem to like me like that.”

 “Don’t you wonder if I would accept your advances if I loosened up a bit?” Beerus tried to side-eye Kibishin, but the kai was purposely looking away.

 “No, I don’t want you to play with my feelings like that. You either like me sober, or you don’t.”

 “What if I _am_ interested – perhaps intrigued is a better word – but I’m unsure? I’m not exactly experienced in this kind of thing.”

Kibitoshin looked at him now. “Really? I thought you had quite the _history_.”

 “Oh, yeah,” said Beerus, catching his meaning. “But like, that’s all physical attraction. I can do that all day long – no attachments. But _you_. We’re not exactly able to fuck off to different ends of the universe and never see each other again if it… Well, I mean, I assumed your feelings were more…of the emotional variety, so…”

 “I understand. So you _are_ interested, but only in my body?”

 “No, I wouldn’t put it so bluntly. I’m not going to lie, this new form has… It looks good. But the idea of actually caring…now, that’s an interesting one. I wonder if I have the capacity…”

 “Don’t you care about Whis?”

 “Well duh, but that took a few million years of seeing each other every day to happen. You’ve got a way to go yet.”

Kibitoshin went quiet. He hadn’t got to the bottom of the Beerus-Whis relationship question yet. The way Beerus was talking confused him – were they…? No, perhaps it’s more a _were they once?_ Clearly it mattered not if Beerus was now entertaining the notion of doing _something_ with the kai.

 “But you’re serious, right?” Beerus asked. “You actually _like_ me?”

 “Y-yeah?”

 “Sorry, it’s just so weird. It’s been a while since someone told me they genuinely enjoyed my company. Usually it’s all fake – trying to please me for whatever reason. I’m starting to get the feeling Goku might be one of the rare people who likes me, but not like _this_. You’re not trying to get anything out of me, are you?”

 “Well…”

Beerus nodded. “Apart from whatever _this_ is, okay, yeah I get it. So tell me, when did Shin realise he liked me as more than just a…colleague.”

 “A handful of meetings after I – he – became the sole Supreme Kai.”

Beerus took a moment to work out how long ago that was. “Seriously?! That was a few million years ago now.”

Kibitoshin shrugged with a goofy smile. “Yeah, well, I was very shy. I wasn’t sure it was right – as you said, not professional. Or if it was a passing fancy, if I was just imagining you were better than you are during the time between meetings. But mainly I didn’t say anything because I was convinced you had a thing with Whis.”

 “Well, I do have a ‘thing’ with him, but if we were exclusive I would have made it known.”

So he _was_ justified in his thoughts! “I thought you kept it quiet because it was…I don’t know, taboo or something.”

Beerus laughed at his innocence. “Oh, dear Kibishin, I thought all the gods were wise to the fact that most destroyers have slept with their angel. And some of us do it on the regular. Trust me, if you spend some time around them, you can tell which of us do.”

 “I don’t think I want to know. Just knowing most _have_ is enough.”

 “It’s just sex, Kibishin.” Beerus let a hand drift over and rest on the kai’s thigh. “I thought that was something you were interested in.”

The shade of red the kai’s face went was a sight to behold. “I- I- _maybe!”_

 “What’s got you so flustered?” Beerus asked in a mocking tone, knowing he had the upper hand at last. “Isn’t this exactly the move you made on me last night?”

“I can’t take the credit – it was all due to the beer.”

Beerus roared with laughter and patted the kai’s thigh. “I’ll give you that one. So you don’t want to do anything right now even though you’re in my bed and I’m naked under this robe?”

 “No. You know, maybe we _should_ get drunk, not for _your_ sake, but for _mine_.” Kibitoshin stood up, not wanting to stay on the bed. “I mean it seems like the tables have turned a bit. Suddenly you’re the one that wants to do something.”

 “I thought you said you had more confidence now? Or has Kibito’s side retreated into the depths while you attempt to live out your fantasies?” Beerus teased.

 “That’s not how it works, but anyway – I just wanted to start with maybe a long embrace or a kiss… You’re jumping in at the deep end!”

 “As I said, I’m not very good at the romantic side of things. Here, I’ll let you kiss me.” Beerus held his cheek out towards the kai.

Kibitoshin leaned in and took the opportunity, not knowing if he would get it again. “So, uh…” Did this mean Beerus was going to entertain him? “What…?”

 “We’re going to have fun. You know, I wasn’t sure about this whole thing at first, but you amuse me. Much more than you did separately. So I’ll just play along. And if it doesn’t work out you can unfuse and we can forget it happened, right?”

 “Then both of us would remember…”

 “Yeah, but you’ll know that neither of you would have done any of this alone. So it’ll be fine. Let’s just not fuck it up to the point we dread seeing each other, alright?”

Kibitoshin nodded. “I hope that’ll be hard to do.”

 “Oh, and just so you know, as of right now I don’t have any disgustingly romantic feelings for you. I’m not that kind of guy. But I _do_ care.”

 “I know.”

 “Good. Just wanted to make sure we were on the same page. Anyway, you should get home and tell that ancestor of yours where you’ve been all night.”

Lord he certainly _did not_ want to go home. Life had been so much easier when he didn’t have to report back to someone else every time he left the planet. He missed the days when he could tell Kibito he was going somewhere – not specifying – for a few hours, and be welcomed home with the only question being ‘did you have a nice time?’


	4. A Simple Motion

 “So you have Goku now as well?”

 “So you finally decided to visit?” Beerus asked mockingly.

 “It's been three days?”

 “It feels like forever. Having Goku here is like having a small child you have to entertain.”

Kibitoshin laughed. “Yes, I know the feeling.”

 “You know, the reason Goku’s here at all is because of you!”

 “Well I hate to take all the credit,” he joked.

 “No, I mean because you kept coming round here I kept sending Whis to Earth and somehow he came back with not only lunch, but two saiyans as well!”

 “Are you saying you wouldn't have sent Whis to Earth for food even if I wasn't here?” Kibitoshin cocked a disbelieving brow. “Not that I asked you to send Whis away in the first place.”

Beerus shrugged. “It wasn't a direct request, but you clearly wanted me alone without my darling.”

 “Yes, but don't blame me for your saiyan infestation. In fact, my ancestor and I were completely against you and Goku meeting in the first place because of something like this.”

 “Yeah, yeah, stop bending the truth to suit you. Come, I'm tired of looking at these two.” Beerus got up and started leading the kai away.

 “HEY! SUPREME KAI!” Goku came crashing to a halt in front of them. “Will you be training us too?”

 “NO!” Beerus yelled. “You may get training out of Whis, but the Supreme Kai has better things to do.”

 “Eh? Whis doesn't have anything better to do?” Goku asked.

 “No he doesn't, so go bother him!”

 “Sheesh, alright, Lord Beerus.” Goku dashed off before Beerus got more annoyed and thought up some form of punishment.

 “I still need to - no, _Whis_ needs to instil some more discipline in him. But I'm glad you're here. I was wondering what happens next… Kinda been eating away at me.”

 “You know, _you_ can always visit _me_.”

 “Yeah, but you might have noticed we’re too busy babysitting saiyans to go anywhere. But you can always take me back to yours in a few seconds.”

Kibitoshin didn't seem taken by the idea. “I suppose. I prefer it here though. My ancestor is such a nosey kai. I wouldn't be surprised if he was spying on me right now.”

 “You need to get him a better hobby.”

 “Maybe he can come and train the saiyans with Whis while we enjoy my planet,” Kibitoshin suggested. “But that would raise more questions I guess.”

 “Has he said anything?”

 “He’s glad we're getting along better than you two ever did, but he still thinks I should keep you at arm’s distance.”

Beerus couldn't help but snort at that. “Doing a fine job there. So, how close did you want that arm today?” He slid it around the kai’s shoulders now they were behind closed doors.

Kibitoshin took the arm and moved it around his waist. “Here is good.” He wasn't going to mention it was a better choice as Beerus was shorter than him now. “So, what ‘ _better things’_ do I have to do?”

 “Wait, did you actually want to train Goku?”

 “Of course not, but I thought you might…”

 “Oh? You thought _I_ was going to tell you what we’re doing? No, no, _you're_ going to tell me what _better things_ we have to do.”

 “But -“

 “I don't know what you want. I mean, I do, but I don't know how to give it to you. So you'll have to tell me.” Beerus stopped walking so he could get an answer from the Kai.

 “Would you be mad if I said I don't know?”

Beerus narrowed his eyes. “A little. You got this far with getting me to agree to some kind of relationship and now you’re about to tell me you don't know what you want from it?”

 “That's not what I said.”

 “Is that what you're about to say though?”

Kibitoshin took a breath and relaxed his shoulders he hadn't realised had tensed up. “It's embarrassing to just say what I've imagined doing with you. I'd much rather it happened naturally.”

 “Uh-huh.” Beerus didn't know what to say next. Was it better for him to just shut up now?

 “Show me your fish tank.”

What was that supposed to achieve? Beerus took the kai’s hand and let the way. “I prefer to call it an aquarium. Sounds a lot more grand.”

It was all a rouse. Beerus had stood there pointing out his favourite species, his most prized fish that he kept for aesthetic purposes rather than for eating, and the whole time the Kai had been plotting his next move. One moment he was describing his latest aquarium addition - a crab from Earth - the next we was being pulled into a chair and being kissed.

It wasn't a bad turn of events really, but he realised his other half probably hadn't been listening to his cool facts about his fish.

 “So you want to…kiss me like this? …But not do…anything else?” Beerus asked during the moments Kibishin broke for air.

The kai finally stopped when it was clear Beerus was waiting for an answer.

 “Not yet. I like kisses. They're fun, right?”

 “I can think of more fun things,” Beerus muttered. “But whatever makes you happy.”

Kibitoshin turned Beerus in his lap so they were both facing the aquarium. “So what were you saying about Planet Vegeta’s last lobster?”

Beerus’s expression softened as he realised Kibitoshin had listened to everything he’d said.

 

**Ooo**

 

Being the little spoon would be better, right? But that wasn’t going to work anymore now he was the bigger one. New plan… Kissing on the sofa? No, he wanted a bed. His bed? Beerus’s bed? Well he was in his bed at the moment, so let’s work with that. Laying here, with Beerus, the destroyer slowly undressing him.

Kibitoshin’s hand moved to his chest, imagining it was Beerus’s slipping under his shirt. Maybe he should have left his clothes on to make this more realistic. Beerus would tease his nipples until they were hard, and continue brushing against them until he begged him to stop. He squirmed as he forced himself to do as he imagined Beerus would, then moving his hand to cup his face, wondering what Beerus would say to him. Probably something not as sweet as he’d hope. Maybe telling him how he’d be teased next. He ran a hand down his body, enjoying how his fused form felt more robust, until he was left running a finger up and down his inner thigh – still a sensitive area.

Ah! He’d skipped the part where Beerus undressed him some more. Perhaps he was a bit eager to get to the good bit? Never mind, on to coming up with some dialogue for Beerus as he ran his hands across his lower regions. Something like… He wasn’t sure. Would Beerus tell him to relax? Would he describe what he would do in detail? Maybe he’d say nothing at all, only smirking. Yes, that worked. Himself looking down at Beerus’s smirking face as the destroyer ran a finger between his folds.

Kibitoshin let out a relieved sigh. Had he really wound himself up so much? He hadn’t realised. He took a moment to massage himself and relieve some tension before going back to his fantasy. Was this the bit where he offered to touch Beerus? Well, he’d have to at some point. He’d gently stroke Beerus’s head to get his attention, and best not to say anything, instead just doing what he planned. Beerus would now be more smiling than smirking as he – wait – while he _what?_ Since when was _that_ a thought? Kibitoshin hid his face in his free hand, as if that would make the thought go away. He definitely intended to imagine touching Beerus with his hand, but his mind had somehow pulled up this idea of using his mouth instead. When was that even an option? _That_ was a little too much for the first time, right?

He skipped forward, imagining that Beerus was already happy with whatever he had offered. Now…now… He gulped. How was he going to do this with someone else if he couldn’t even imagine it in his mind without blushing in the darkness? He stroked himself a little longer, hoping that being more turned on would help.

Alright, let’s start with whether he wanted to face Beerus or not. Of course he did. That way he could kiss him whilst they were… Yes, facing. So Beerus would grab onto his thighs or his hips… He wasn’t sure what would be easier, and he didn’t have someone else here to practice with. It didn’t matter. Beerus would be holding onto him, and then he’d… Kibitoshin was hiding his face again. He’d never let his imagination run away like this, and in such detail too!

Beerus inside him, probably as uncomfortable as it sounded, but hopefully as wonderful as they promised. If he said that, Beerus would ask who ‘they’ were and he’d do anything not to admit what kind of research he’d been doing on the intergalactic web. Best he said nothing when they did this for real. For now he’d just pretend, not willing to stick his own fingers in places he thought should be exit-only. He liked to think Beerus would use a hand to stroke him as they fucked, or maybe he would do that while Beerus touched him elsewhere. There was so much choice.

His hips moved and he realised he’d stopped giving himself attention in the present, his mind having wandered off with the idea of Beerus using his tail to keep the kai’s hands from meddling. He returned to stroking himself, using a bit more pressure as he was sure Beerus would. _God that was good._ He was close to his peak now, but who would come first? _Surely I will_ , becoming an absolute mess quickly in the hands of another, but what if Beerus knew how to drag it out? He laughed at the thought – _what if_. Of course Beerus knew how. Maybe Beerus would have him begging. He lightened his touch, making his hips rise, seeking to push against something.

Would he be loud? Surely Beerus would want that. The destroyer would request that Kibitoshin said his name. Maybe teasing him with the promise of something…

 “Beerus…please…” Kibitoshin whispered.

God that was embarrassing to do without the other here to hear it, but he rewarded himself by putting more force into his strokes once again. That would probably spur Beerus on, and things would get faster and then – and then –

He arched his back and quickened the pace, the fantasy he’d built going out of the window as his body pleaded for release. His free hand grabbed on to a pillow as he let out a low moan, his climax finally upon him. Slowly he let up his pace, his body relaxing, his mind picking up where it had left off. He hadn’t thought about how Beerus would climax, but that was something to think about another time. Now he only thought about how it would end. Would they cuddle? He wanted that. He wanted soft touches and small kisses in each other’s arms, while he still felt elated from his orgasm.

And when that feeling cleared he wanted a bath. Oh yes, now he needed to wash off the sweat and shame he felt.

 

**Ooo**

Beerus got quite used to the presence and touch of Kibitoshin. At first he hadn't been convinced he’d enjoy it much at all, but having spent more time together he was beginning to find that he wanted it. There were very few people he’d allow to touch his head the way he let Kibitoshin - with a little massage between the ears - but he enjoyed it very much. And it was novel to get this kind of treatment from someone other than Whis. Kibitoshin’s touch was lighter and softer, and his lap was nicer to lay on.

 “I think Goku’s got it!” Kibitoshin said as they watched the saiyans attempting to power up and achieve a form using godly ki.

Beerus opened his eyes to see Goku’s hair flickering between gold and blue. Interesting colour, he thought, surely purple would have been more fitting considering who the gods of this universe were. He looked over at Whis who was guiding Goku through the power up. But the angels were blue, so perhaps that was it.

 “Forget Goku, look at Vegeta.”

The frustration on the other saiyan’s face was almost priceless. To see Goku beat him to the prize once more must have been hard to swallow. Vegeta caught the destroyer’s gaze and refocused himself.

 “He’ll get it soon,” Kibitoshin said.

 “Until then you can keep stroking my head.”

 “Is that your favourite place? Is there anywhere else?”

 “Well yeah.”

 “Where?”

 “You're so innocent, Kibishin. Where d’you think?”

 “Oh, right. Perhaps I should have asked if there's anywhere else you don't mind being touched in front of the saiyans?”

 “You don't think I’d whip my cock out in front of these monkeys?”

Kibitoshin’s hand stopped and he stared down at Beerus. “You would?”

 “It’d be fun to see their reactions. I'd bet Goku wouldn't bat an eyelid while Vegeta suddenly becomes interested in whatever is in the opposite direction.”

 “Sounds about right.” There was a nervous note in the kai’s voice.

 “But let's not test my theory. I know you wouldn't enjoy it.”

There was a sigh of relief and Kibitoshin continued to pet Beerus’s head.

Other things Beerus found himself enjoying included curling up with the kai on the sofa for a nap, being fed by him, and combing those luscious locks until they were soft and untangled just so he could tangle them again. He even found that he enjoyed being kissed by the kai, but not for as long as Kibitoshin seemed to want. Overall, annoyingly, he really looked forward to having his other half visit him.

 “Has Whis said anything?” Kibitoshin asked as they laid on the sofa together.

 “Yes, of course.”

 “What?” Kibitoshin asked a little too quickly.

 “He teases me sometimes. About how much I like your company.”

 “You do?”

 “Maybe a bit. And how I don't ask him for certain things now I have you doing them for me.”

 “Does it bother him?”

Beerus shook his head. “I doubt it. He’s busy with his saiyans anyway. And it just means we’ll appreciate each other more when we do spend some quality time together again.”

 “I see…”

 “What? You sound unsure.” Beerus threaded a hand through Kibishin’s hair. “Has he said something to you?” He couldn't believe he was asking the question, but he felt he had to.

 “N-no, of course not! He’s been nothing but pleasant to me as always, even after he caught us wrapped up in each other.”

Beerus smiled at the memory. That day things could have even been described as heated… And when the angel walked in the only one who was flustered was the kai, and it was extremely amusing for both himself and Whis to watch.

 “As I said, Whis doesn't care. He knows I -” _Words_. He had to be careful he didn't offend the kai. “That I’m sometimes taken by others, but at the same time he knows that I’ll fuck him in the morning and them in the evening if it takes my fancy.”

 “Wow…”

 “He’ll only get involved in my affairs if I start destroying over something stupid. Like…a lover’s quarrel. Urgh, that’s such a hideous thought that I could even be involved in such a thing. Let's talk about something else.”

 “How about dinner?”

 “Oh?” Beerus’s ears perked up at the mention of food. “What are you suggesting?”

 “Whis is always bringing you food from across the universe, but how about we dine out for once? You never take me anywhere!”

Beerus laughed at the idea. “Well I think you'll find _you'll_ be taking me to wherever we decide to go. What do you fancy?”

 “Something green. The best salad the universe has to offer!”

The frown on Beerus’s face couldn't be helped. “See this is why I've never taken you out. Vegetables!”

 “I like them!”

 “Fine. But I'm having meat. It's not a meal without it!”


	5. Door of Dreams

 “…Beerus…”

The destroyer hummed in question as he continued to kiss the kai.

 “…Stop.”

Beerus broke away and gazed down at Kibishin. “What's wrong?”

 “Nothing.”

 “Then why stop? Sounded like you were enjoying it.”

 “Yes, perhaps a little too much.” He immediately regretted his words when he saw Beerus smirk.

 “So you liked this?” He caressed the thigh his hand was resting on. “Don't be ashamed, Kibishin, I was aiming to please. You do so much to please me, I thought I should start giving back.”

 “You don't need to. I'm really quite happy with the way things are without you going overboard.”

 “Overboard?!” Beerus laughed. “This is nothing! Maybe I'm enjoying it more than you are! What happens if I keep going?” He ran a finger down the kai’s neck, just dipping under the hem of his collar.

 “Beerus, please…”

 “Tell me, Kibishin.”

 “I don't need to. You know.”

 “Do I?” There was a playful note in his voice. “But I could be thinking along the wrong lines. That could be dangerous.” He leaned in and kissed the kai’s neck where he'd just run his finger.

 “Stop, you're turning me on.”

 “Really? Only this time? Not any of the other times?” In the past he could only hope that Kibishin would tell him to stop for such a reason.

 “I never let it get this far. But I…” He was in danger of being closer to Kibito’s colour than Shin’s. “I'm ready now.”

 “Ready?”

 “I want… I want you.” He tried to say it confidently. _Tried_.

 “Then why are you telling me to stop?”

Kibitoshin paused before he answered. “Because I was meant to be the one who led you into it, not the other way round!”

 “Yeah that would have worked if you'd acted sooner, but I'm quite used to the idea of fucking my kai now, so bad luck.” He watched as Kibitoshin’s face fell. “You can still lead though. Pretend we're starting afresh.”

Kibitoshin looked around. “No, this isn't how I pictured it! I was meant to surprise you - half-naked, in a bed and -“

“You can still do that. I'm still happy to walk in on you like that. Go on, go up to my room and I'll be up in a few minutes.”

Beerus moved to let Kibishin get up, and the kai began to walk away before coming back and placing a kiss on Beerus’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Despite the fact he knew what he was opening the doors to, he still got excited when he saw Kibishin laying on his bed with nothing but his orange sash.

“Why, what's all this?” Beerus asked as he floated up to the bed.

Kibitoshin cursed Beerus’s lack of shirt as he instead had to reel the god in by the sash hanging from his waist. “A gift.” He pulled Beerus into his lap and for the first time he groped the destroyer’s ass.

 “How generous of you. Am I allowed to touch too?”

 “Of course. I want you to fuck me.”

That line went straight to his cock. “God have I prayed for the day you'd utter those words.” He let his hands roam the soft skin and well-defined muscle of the man in front of him.

 “So much for being professional,” Kibishin laughed.

 “Look, when someone tells me they want me I just can't resist. But you said you'd thought this through, so tell me more.”

There was the embarrassed look again. “Actually I thought through multiple scenarios until I found the one I liked the most.”

 “So which fantasy are we in now?”

 “I don't know. I could never predict how you'd react.”

 “How did you want me to react?”

 “Naturally. I just want it to be real rather than the fake scenarios I thought of.”

Beerus nodded. “Good plan. Less disappointment that way.” He began to graze his nails across Kibishin’s skin, up his arms and across his shoulders before travelling down his back.

The kai responded by kissing Beerus’s neck, pressing his lips on the metal band before running his tongue over the exposed collar bones. Slowly a hand ran up Beerus’s abs and chest, slyly sliding the regalia he wore over his head.

 “Do you take these off as well?” He fingered the gold armbands Beerus wore.

 “Not usually, but if you’d like to, go ahead.”

Kibitoshin refused the offer, instead tugging at Beerus’s sash.

 “Are you nervous, Kibishin?” He noticed the way the kai’s hands seemed to have trouble with his current goal.

 “A little. I’m just… _How are you tying this_?”

 “So it won’t fall off.” Beerus guided his hands to the end of the fabric that was strategically tied and tucked away.

Now things were moving along nicely he took the chance to explore the other some more. He touched Kibishin’s thigh once more, this time trailing his hand further up, under the only thing the kai was wearing, until he was able to conclude there was no hidden underwear to block his path. Slowly he moved his hand between Kibishin’s legs, trying to ascertain what was between them and how this was going to play out. Of course he had a pretty good idea, but whether there was any difference between the usual kais and supreme ones he had yet to discover.

Very gently he pressed a finger into the folds between Kibishin’s legs, watching the kai’s reaction the whole time. Kibishin held Beerus’s gaze, his attention no longer focused on undressing Beerus. He couldn’t feel anything of interest at first, but as be moved his finger forward he hit something that made the kai shiver and bite his lip.

 “Right here?” Beerus asked as he took a bit more time to explore, feeling around the little round spot that made Kibishin respond in the right way. “A tiny clit for me to play with?” He moved Kibishin’s sash out of the way to get a better look.

 “I just call it a nub,” Kibishin said, embarrassed by the way Beerus was looking at his genitals so casually. “But yes – ah – _please –“_

Beerus was gently swirling his finger around the nub, enjoying the way Kibishin’s expression changed as he did so. The kai began to look more relaxed with the situation, and Beerus slowly moved away, guiding Kibishin’s hand back to the gi pants he had been in the midst of removing. Kibitoshin fingered the waistband, but decided he’d rather keep them on for now, instead palming Beerus through the fabric. Beerus wasn’t going to say anything just yet, realising that this was just Kibishin getting to grips with things. He didn’t mind giving the other a little time to feel around, occupying himself with the kai’s hair in the meantime.

Beerus wanted to say something to fill the air, but he didn’t want to break the kai’s concentration. He watched as Kibishin seemed to be steeling himself up to finally unveil the appendage he’d been fondling. With a quick switch Beerus found himself beneath the kai, being relieved of his pants. Now _this_ was a nice angle, he thought as he looked up at the hunky body of his other half. A shame he didn’t have a dick or he’d certainly let his kai plough him right now.

Kibitoshin opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it, instead leaning in for a kiss. Beerus took the opportunity to manoeuvre his way back on top. Feeling the half-hard dick against his stomach, Kibitoshin took hold of it and began to pump just as he’d mentally practiced.

 “Are you… _purring?_ ” Kibitoshin asked with a cock of his brow.

 “Shut up,” Beerus said as he cleared his throat loudly. “I’m enjoying this.”

 “It was unexpected is all.”

 “Whatever. Now you know my embarrassing quirk.”

Kibitoshin smiled. “It’s cute. I like –“ Maybe he shouldn’t make a direct comparison with cats right now. “I like it.”

Even if Kibishin thought that, he still hated it. “Well you won’t be hearing it again. I’ll start moaning instead. I was only trying to be quiet. _Anyway._ ” Beerus grabbed hold of those beefy thighs. “Let’s get on with it, shall we? Or did you have other ideas?”

Having decided he certainly wasn’t going to put anything in his mouth just yet, Kibitoshin nodded for Beerus to go ahead. The destroyer looked up and pointed at one of the other rocks floating around the room. It zoomed towards them and Beerus leaned over and took a bottle from within the box that sat on the rock before pushing it away once more. Despite his new size, Kibitoshin was still easily handled by Beerus. The destroyer flipped him over and pulled his ass up in the air, taking a moment to enjoy the soft rear in his hands.

 “Beerus… I wanted to see you when we…”

 “Oh…” That was a surprise, but not unwelcome. “Well it’ll still be easier to lube you up like this.” He grabbed the bottle he’d acquired and made a show of dripping the viscous liquid on his fingers.

 “Be gentle.”

Beerus rubbed Kibishin’s back. “Of course. You’ve gotta tell me if it hurts or you don’t like it.”

Kibitoshin felt reassured, but his body was still tense as he felt Beerus’s fingers at his entrance. His breath hitched as a slick finger slid past the ring of muscle, slowly pushing into him. It was as uncomfortable as he’d imagined, but not as bad as he’d feared it might be. Beerus took his time, moving the finger around, in and out, getting Kibishin used to the sensation.

 “Ready for another?” he asked. With a nod from the kai he added a second finger, this time earning a different sound of discomfort. “You alright?”

 “Yeah. Just…give me time.” The difference between one finger and two was more than he’d thought. _Now_ this felt more like he’d pictured.

 “Well, when you think you’ve adjusted, let me know and we’ll move on.”

Kibitoshin took a moment to wrap a hand around two fingers, then accounted for the fact that Beerus’s digits were not as slender as his own, but still… His dick hadn’t been _that_ small. Maybe it was best not to think about it too much. Just let whatever happens happen.

 “I’m ready.” As ready as he could be today.

Beerus drizzled more lube over his cock for good measure while Kibitoshin dictated their position. He grabbed the kai’s legs and hooked them over his shoulders.

 “Comfy?”

Kibitoshin nodded, a little preoccupied with the hard dick he could feel between his legs to give a good answer. Beerus gave a few thrusts to tease Kibishin’s nub before aligning properly and slowly pushing into the kai.

 “Lord, why did I think this was a good idea?” Kibitoshin groaned. Yep, this was certainly _not fun_.

Beerus stroked his cheek, waiting for the kai’s face to unscrew. “We don’t have to do this. I assume you _did_ want this, right? You weren’t just letting me lead the way?”

Kibitoshin let out a small laugh. “Of course. Trust me, I would have stopped you way earlier than this.”

 “I’ll wait for you to be ready.”

 “Go on, please.” It already felt like it couldn’t get much worse.

Beerus was as slow and as gentle as could be – as if he was handling glass. His own desire could wait, for now he wanted only to see pleasure return to his kai’s face. It took several minutes for Kibishin to relax his grip on the sheets he’d balled his hands into, but they were starting to make progress.

 “It’s your first time, right?”

 “As Kibitoshin, yes.”

 “I guessed so. Does it feel good yet?”

He wasn’t going to tell the truth. “You _could_ help me out.” He guided Beerus’s hand down between his folds.

 “Sorry, have I been a bit lacking in seeing to you?”

 “Until you find that magical spot in my ass they talk about, yes.”

 “Who’s ‘they’?”

 _Fuck_. He’d fucked it up. “People in general.”

 “Why’d you mutter ‘fuck’ just then?”

 _Shit_. “Clearly because I have your dick in me. Stop asking questions and find the spot!”

Beerus smiled down at the kai. “It’s okay, Kibishin, you can tell me you’ve been watching porn or reading dirty mags to help you. I think it’s sweet you’d prepare like that.”

 “I –“

 “And I enjoy hearing your profanities. It’s funny because I remember this time I swore and Kibito gave me the dirtiest look, as if Shin had never heard such a word in his life.” Beerus couldn’t help but chuckle, especially knowing that somewhere deep down Kibishin had that memory.

 “Well, I may have done a little reading. We kais do a lot of it. You can go a bit faster, I’m used to it now.”

 “Good, good.” He did as he was bid, changing the angle ever so slightly with each thrust until he hit the jackpot. Kibishin’s surprised expression gave away the right tilt of the hips for hitting his g-spot. He thrust a few more times to make sure, watching as Kibishin accepted his new-found pleasure.

Beerus grinned with delight, knowing he was about to deliver the best orgasm the kai had ever had. One hand supported his hips while the other fondled his nub, and they were good to go.

 “Oh my god, Beerus – _Beerus!_ ” Kibishin was already suffering sensory overload.

 “What’s wrong, Kibishin?”

 “Holy… _Fuck_. Good. Ah~ Really good.”

 “Don’t tell me you’re going to come already?” Beerus teased. He slowed his pace almost to a halt, only a single finger barely making contact with his nub.

Kibishin pouted. “You’re as mean as I imagined!”

 “Hey! How else was I going to get a proper sentence out of you?”

Well, he had a point. “I wanted you to fuck me until I came. We were so close.”

 “ _You_ were close. I’ve got a lot more to give yet.” Beerus began to move his hips again. “I think it’s cute that I can unravel you so quickly. I can just –“ He gave Kibishin’s nub a single feather-light stroke. “- And you’ll become a mess once more. Come now, don’t disappoint me, let me hear how much you love this.”

With a little encouragement Beerus was able to draw a few louder moans out of the kai. Kibishin was too well-trained to keep quiet, but it did mean the accidental noises he let slip aroused Beerus all the more. But now he found it was no longer embarrassing to call Beerus’s name, in fact it made it easier to mask the noises he needed to release.

 “I’m there! I’m – don’t fucking stop – I’m – ah~”

Beerus enjoyed watching every moment as Kibishin lost himself in pleasure. The way his body contorted and then relaxed, from his hands gripping the sheets to the way his face filled with bliss, but best of all was the half-lidded gaze he received. Maybe he could come right now if Kibishin kept staring at him like that. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had looked at him in such a way – not with the real love that he knew his kai felt for him behind the lust.

 “What about you?” Kibitoshin asked as Beerus came to lay beside him.

Beerus ran a hand through the kai’s hair. “We’ll get to that. I didn’t want to ruin it by trying to finish at the same time. Don’t think you’d have appreciated it.”

Kibitoshin brought Beerus in for a kiss while a hand snaked between them, attending to the destroyer once more. “I like this side of you. The gentle Beerus you don’t show many people.”

 “Shut up.” A natural response. “Grip it more firmly.”

He did as he was bid. “Did, uh…”

 “Hm?”

Kibitoshin cursed his mouth for opening before his brain had thought through the offer he was going to make. “Should I…suck it?”

The wide eyes told Kibitoshin that this was unexpected, and the grin told him it was definitely wanted. “If you’re offering.”

He got comfortable between Beerus’s legs, trying not to think too hard about what he was doing and whether he liked the idea of putting something in his mouth that had just been in his ass. Too late now, he thought as he pulled the dick in front of him closer, plunging straight in by putting his mouth around the tip. It felt hot in his mouth, unexpectedly so, but why would it be like any other body part he’d had in his mouth? He looked up, and found that Beerus seemed to be pleased so far. Slowly be began to take more into his mouth, not convinced he was going to get even half of the shaft in.

 “Hey.” Beerus stopped him, cupping his face. “Maybe you should use your tongue a little. Treat it like an ice cream rather than a lollipop.”

He’d take all the advice he could get seeing as he’d realised he’d never thought about what to do once the dick was actually in his mouth. Of course Beerus would have food references at the ready, but they came in quite useful. The first few licks were a bit apprehensive, the taste of the lube now much more apparent, mixed with a salty tang.

 “Yeah, that’s good.” Beerus let a hand rest on Kibishin’s head, glad to find there was no resistance from the kai – he enjoyed having something to grab on to. Overall he was very impressed with his other half, not having expected him to be nearly as out-going as this. He’d thought they’d be fucking in the darkness, hands only, and in near-silence. But it seemed Kibishin really was serious about this.

Now Kibishin was trying hard to keep up a constant pace while gazing up at him. _Fuck_ , that was really cute. At this rate he was going to start having feelings for his kai.

 “I’m gonna come,” he moaned. It took a while with Kibishin’s slow pace, but he knew the pay-off was going to feel fantastic. “Hey, didn’t you hear?” Beerus gripped onto his hair, but Kibishin seemed content to continue. “Well, fuck.”

Kibitoshin made an absolute mess of it, coughing up cum all over them. Perhaps he _had_ forgotten that Beerus would actually produce fluids when he came, but he hoped that his idiocy had at least given the destroyer a good finish.

Beerus was howling with laughter as Kibishin beat his chest, trying not to choke. “You’re a riot, Kibishin!” The kai couldn’t help but laugh as well, looking at the mess he’d made. “I didn’t expect you to do that, but thank you. It was good, and then it fucking killed my sides.” Beerus found he still had a few more chuckles in him. “Come on, bath time, then cuddle time.”


	6. All The Things He Said

 “…Whis?”

The angel was reclined in a chair, feet up on the table, while he ate through a box of chocolates with a glass of wine. If that sight wasn’t odd enough, Beerus was witnessing a rare time when his attendant was relaxing in nothing but his maroon robe, sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

At the call of his name, Whis quickly sat up properly, making himself more presentable. “Yes, my lord?”

 “Everything okay?” Should he be concerned? He pulled up a seat on the other side of the table.

Whis offered him the box, and Beerus accepted, curious as to what Whis had chosen for such an occasion – an assortment of dark chocolates. “Everything is progressing well.”

 “Good. I saw you had them in those weird suits today. A good way to slow Goku down.”

 “Isn’t it just? I’m surprised you haven’t sent them back home yet.”

Beerus got up and began to make his way around the table. “Having Kibishin to entertain me has really helped.”

 “Why, it’s been a few days now, hasn’t it? Aren’t you worried about him?”

Beerus took hold of Whis’s shoulders and began to massage them. “He said he had something to do. Whatever it is supreme kais do.”

 “Maybe you should follow his example. Seems you two have been a bit too wrapped up in each other recently.”

 “It’s been a few months. I’ve slept for longer. No harm done.” Beerus stopped his ministrations. “Or was that some serious angel advice?”

 “No, merely an observation. You did just sleep for four decades as well.”

 “Exactly, I’ve barely woken up. But let’s not talk about me. I want to talk about you. What’s all this?” Beerus gestured at the table. “Waiting until you think we’re all asleep before cracking open the sweets?”

 “My apologies, I didn’t expect to get caught.”

 “No, I can see that.” He pressed his thumbs into Whis’s shoulder blades. “I hardly ever see you taking time for yourself like this. Sorry I ruined it, but you must tell me if anything’s wrong.”

Whis reached up to touch Beerus’s hand on his shoulder. “Thank you, my lord, I appreciate your concern, but it’s nothing. I’m just – for once – a little tired from training the saiyans.”

 “I can send them back if you’re being too polite to tell them to fuck off.”

 “No, no. They won’t be around to have fun with for much longer after all. I should enjoy them while I can. But for the first time in a long time I feel like I could actually sleep.”

Beerus nodded. “Maybe you should. Come on, an hour or two won’t hurt.” He took Whis’s hand and led him down the corridors.

Whis’s room wasn’t well-lived in. It was more a museum of things from across the universes, but it still had a bed squeezed in. A long Whis-sized bed, rather than Beerus’s rather small round one. He pushed Whis down wordlessly and made sure his angel was comfortable before laying his head on his chest, curling into his side. It was the only way Whis would sleep; having his lord by his side. If Beerus were to get up and the weight on his chest lifted, he would wake immediately.

 

**Ooo**

 “Well, that got rid of the saiyans,” Beerus said with a grin, happy that for once the entire table of food was _his_.

 “Yes, quite impeccable timing from Lord Champa.”

 “So you _did_ want them gone?” Beerus asked.

 “Well…87 minutes of resting my eyes wasn’t as fulfilling as I’d hoped. But now we have this tournament to prepare for,” Whis sighed.

 “ _They’re_ doing all the work. We just have to turn up. And I’ve given Goku charge of filling the team, which means we get to sit back and relax for five days!”

Whis hummed. “Didn’t you say _you_ were picking one of the members?”

 “Ah yes, he’ll arrive tomorrow at some point.”

This time Whis hummed with concern. “Will he now? My lord… We don’t get many visitors, so could it be…?”

 “What? Monaka is going to be perfect. We don’t have to go anywhere to recruit him, he just comes to us. _I_ don’t have time to find someone as strong as Goku! I might have known a guy some millennia ago, but not anymore!”

There was a slow nod from Whis and then he shrugged. “Well, if that’s how you wish to play this game. You don’t fancy asking the Supreme Kai if he has any suggestions? He might at least know someone with a little more presence to fit the role.”

 “ _Please._ We’ve trained Monaka not to bat an eyelid at anything he sees when he arrives here. He’s absolutely perfect to not flinch at any display of power from Goku. Kibishin doesn’t hang around with mortals much, so I doubt he has any non-Earthling ideas. But I should invite him. Champa said he was inviting Fuwa and a few others.”

 “I’m sure we’ll have quite a handful of spectators from Earth too. I hope they bring snacks.”

Beerus’s eyes seemed to sparkle at the prospect. “You’re right. Anyway, let me use your staff to call Kibishin.”

Whis materialised it and began to peer into it.

 “Hey, I know how to use it.” He reached for it.

 “Of course, my lord.”

Beerus took the staff and began to stalk the aquarium, eyeing up tomorrow’s lunch as he waited for someone to answer his call. “Hey, Kibishin! Urgh, _you!_ ”

Elder Kai groaned louder. “ _You!_ Hey, boy, someone’s trying to call you!”

 “ _Someone?!_ Don’t pretend you don’t -!” Beerus was yelling into the staff. “ _Shin?!”_ Everything stopped as Beerus stared hard into the staff, making sure his eyes weren’t deceiving him.

 “Hi, Lord Beerus,” the kai said sheepishly.

Beerus seemed frozen in time as he just continued to stare, his brain trying to process how things had happened to lead to this moment. Shin just continued to smile awkwardly.

 “ _What???_ ” How? Why? When? So many questions. He began to walk – well, it more like storm – to his room, preferring to unleash whatever he was feeling in the comfort and privacy of his own room. He sat on his bed, letting the staff float freely in front of him. Pressing his hands together, he finally had his questions in order. “Since when were you no longer Kibishin?”

 “It’s been two days.”

 “And when were you planning to tell me?”

Shin ran a hand through his hair. “Um, soon. I wasn’t sure how best to break it to you, so I’ve been thinking a lot about it. I guess _this_ is it.”

Beerus massaged his temples. “I mean, should I be having this discussion with you _and_ Kibito?”

 “I, uh, I don’t know. Probably not. Kibito’s a bit… He wasn’t a big fan of being Kibitoshin.”

 “Right, but you were?” Beerus asked.

 “Yes…and no. It was a mutual de-fuse if that’s what you’re asking.”

 “Uh-huh, _why?_ I thought you were happy.”

Shin looked away from the crystal ball he was using. “I don’t know… I was. I thought I was. And then I wasn’t? I’m sorry, Lord Beerus, but I can’t accurately tell you why. Because I’m not Kibitoshin anymore. I remember most of my time as Kibitoshin, but the fine details like emotions are a bit harder to pin down. It’s hazy.”

 “ _Great_. That’s _just_ what I want to hear.”

 “I’m sorry. Lord Beerus…did you… Did you have feelings for Kibitoshin?”

 “Obviously I had some. He was fun, good to look at…”

 “Well, I just want you to know that all the feelings he had for you…are feelings I still have. Kibito has nothing to do with those feelings.”

 “Why didn’t you tell me? I mean, about the decision to unfuse?”

Shin frowned. “Because I – we – we’d already decided, and I didn’t want you to change our mind.”

 “So you remember that, but not the details about why?”

 “I feel like Kibito has parts of those memories that would complete mine. Please, it’s done now.”

 “Hey, you can always give him a potara again.” Beerus wasn’t sure if he was serious about the suggestion.

 “No, we’d never willingly do that again.”

There was silence, and Shin was the one to break it. “Why were you calling anyway?”

 “Oh. Yeah, we’re having a tournament – me and Champa – and I wondered if you wanted to come and watch. You’re all invited.” He didn’t sound as enthusiastic as he’d planned when he started the call.

 “Sounds fun! When is it?”

 “In five days, Earth time. I’ll get Whis to send over the details.”

 “…Beerus, are you okay? Have I really disappointed you?”

 “I’ll get over it. You know, sometimes you just find a good fuck buddy and it’s great. And damn, I only got to fuck him _once_. Wasted potential.” He laid back on the bed, gazing at the ceiling.

 “I can’t really relate to that sentiment, but if it’s any consolation, I, um, I still… I would.” Shin was turning red.

Beerus wasn’t paying attention, too wrapped up in his own thoughts. Obviously it couldn’t last forever, but he had at some point started to believe Kibishin would be his kai until the next one came along. Why did he start believing that? Hadn’t Kibishin talked about unfusing before? He put his hand out and the staff returned to it.

 “Hey – what are you -?” He had expected Shin to have cut the call rather than watch him mope. After all, the point of the call was over now, but instead he was faced with a half-naked kai.

 “Beerus…I have to know… Will you – are you – going to leave me?”

 “Uh…?” What kind of question was that? “As you’ve pointed out, you’re not Kibishin. So how can I leave you if we never had anything?”

 “But his feelings were _my_ feelings! I told you this! I remember…”

Beerus sighed. _This_ is why you didn’t get involved with your kai. And more fool him for doing it while said kai was fused. “Look, why don’t you come over and we can talk this out properly?” Not how he wanted to spend his first day saiyan-free, but it had to be done. “Come on, put your robe back on and get over here.”

He noticed Shin rub his eyes and nod before the call was cut. Beerus put his face in his hands and groaned before going out to return Whis’s staff.

 “Everything okay, my lord?” Whis asked, having been eagerly awaiting Beerus’s return.

Beerus shrugged. “It is what it is.”

The sound of the doorbell rang throughout the castle.

 “Oh! I thought Monaka wasn’t coming until tomorrow?” Whis stood up quickly, about to zoom down to the door, but Beerus grabbed his wrist.

 “It’s not Monaka. God this is awkward if he’s ringing the fucking doorbell.” Beerus began grumbling to himself as he made his way down the corridors. He tried to compose himself along the way, not sure he was ready to have whatever conversation he’d been offering over the phone. He pulled the door open with a “Hey.”

 “Lord Beerus.” Shin inclined his head awkwardly, unsure where he stood now he was no longer Kibitoshin.

 “You could at least act like you were part of him.”

 “Sorry, I… He would have been just as awkward if he thought he’d annoyed you.”

 “He would have had a sheepish grin on his face, maybe even pulling on his hair to occupy his hands.”

Shin nodded. “I don’t have the luxury of that. As for the grin, I already tried that when I answered your call. Perhaps you were too mad to notice.”

Of course he’d seen it. He couldn’t forget the moment he saw Shin’s face in the staff’s orb. It was a silent walk up to the living area.

 “The rest is yours,” Beerus said to Whis, motioning to the feast he was no longer in the mood for. With Shin in tow he walked through to the sofa. “Well, have a seat.”

Shin hadn’t chosen quick enough clearly. Did he sit on the sofa with Beerus? Or was a separate chair better? He chose the sofa, leaving a decent distance between them. Neither looked at each other as the silence hung in the air. Both were busy trying to come up with an opening line, they both wanted to be the first to gain the upper hand, but at the same time perhaps leaving it to the other would stop them from tripping up.

Beerus finally formulated his question. “Do you want to continue where we left off? And I pretend you’re a shorter, less outgoing Kibishin?”

 “I want to continue, but we should both recognise I’m a different person.”

 “Then why are you sitting so far away?”

Shin shuffled closer. “You’re scary sometimes, you know.”

 “Kibishin didn’t seem to think so.”

 “No, but we knew you wouldn’t lay a finger on us if you were mad.”

Beerus glanced over at Shin. “Then why do you act like I would?”

 “Because this is different. You’ve never been mad at _me_.”

 “I’m not mad,” Beerus said, trying to sound convincing. “Just disappointed. What did the old man say about it?”

 “He was disappointed in our use of the dragon balls, as well as ‘wasting’ the power of the potara. A typical lecture followed, but it’s nicer to be lectured as two people.”

 “Speaking of which, I know you said it earlier, but just to be clear, I shouldn’t mention this to Kibito ever?”

 “This? _Oh_.” Shin shook his head. “We’ve already decided there are certain things that happened as Kibitoshin that we won’t be talking about with each other.”

 “Jeez, that’s awkward.”

 “Quite. I think it was the main contributing factor to Kibitoshin’s breakdown.”

 “Won’t it be really fucking weird when Kibito finds out…? I mean, if we continue to… If things work out?” Beerus didn’t want to phrase it as if he was agreeing to anything.

 “Maybe. But he knows now – about my feelings for you. I doubt it will come as a surprise.”

 “Are they really the same?” Beerus asked. “Your feelings?”

 “Yes,” Shin whispered. “I’ve just had all the shyness and anxiety dumped back on me is all. Kibitoshin tended to act and think a few seconds later. It was nice to live like that, but maybe this is better.”

 “Well, like Kibishin, I want you to make the first move.”

Shin pouted as he looked up at Beerus. Why should he have expected anything else? He scooted closer once more so that their legs touched, and he was able to easily take Beerus’s hand in his own.

 “This is a bit…tamer than expected.”

 “Shut up, I’m building up to it.”

Beerus sniggered. “Wait, weren’t you the one undressing over our call earlier? What _was_ that all ab-“

Shin’s lips shut him up, small hands resting on his shoulders. It had been quite a novelty to have a bigger kai again, but he _did_ like that Shin was smaller than him.

 “Well, what was _that_ –?” Shin stopped him once more. “Are you just going to keep kissing me so I can’t ask –“

 “Yes.”

 “Fine. Whatever it was about, it’s going to take time to build up to it again.”

 “I thought you were into that?” Shin asked.

 “I was into that hunk of a kai you and Kibito made. I was thinking maybe I should have paid more attention to Kibito. He’s quite beefy, right?”

 “Please don’t make Kibito uncomfortable.”

 “I’m just saying. Kibishin certainly didn’t get that figure from you.” He prodded Shin’s arm. “Anyway, if Kibishin were here, I would have been discussing this tournament and who I think Goku’s going to pick, so let’s do that. Feel free to stay in my lap while we do so.”

 

**Ooo**

 

Beerus moved to expose his neck to the hand that was giving him attention. Oh? Behind the ears as well? _Why, thank you, Whis._

No, wait. This isn’t Whis. For starters, Whis didn’t sit like this on the sofa with him ever. He could feel the body next to him, and it certainly wasn’t his angel, nor did it smell like him. Yet, why should he open his eyes and put an end to this attention? He was enjoying himself after all. Casually he reached out and pulled the person towards him, still feigning sleep, burying his face into their chest.

There was no doubt now that it was Shin. Of course he had been almost certain it was his kai if it wasn’t Whis. Who else would be able to get in here and not be thrown out by his angel?

 “You been here long?” he whispered once he had had his fill of attention.

 “About 20 minutes maybe?”

 “What did you want?”

 “We used to just hang out. Thought we could do that again.”

He had nothing else to do, so why not entertain his other half? He reached up and flicked the potara that caught the light just right from that angle. “What if _we_ fused?”

Shin’s face said it all. “…No…”

 “It’d be pretty weird, huh?”

 “I don’t even know where to start. Of all the people in the universe, surely the worst fusion would be between the Supreme Kai and God of Destruction?”

 “Why? Because they’d be too powerful? Or maybe because now you’d double your workload by being one person with two jobs?”

 “We’re such opposites, it would never work. Have you ever been fused? I mean, if Kibito and I couldn’t hack it, I doubt _we_ could.”

Beerus dug through his memories. “Yeah, I’ve fused a couple of times – not with potara though. If you live as long as Whis and I, you’ll find you get bored and try these things.”

 “I’m extremely curious, but at the same time I don’t want to think about that.”

 “It was fucking fantastic. The raw power I felt in those moments…what a thrill! But Whis pulled out before I could do anything fun. And, uh, then we did it again once I’d made some promises.”

 “Well, I’ll just put it out there that I’ve no interest in even the temporary way. I think it’s best we remain separate eternally.”

Beerus shrugged. “Suits me. It’s not like you’d boost my power much, just give me a few extra skills. So, what are we doing while we hang out today?”

 “So you didn’t have anything to do? I’m not intruding?”

 “Well, I _was_ napping. That was going to be my day.”

 “Sorry for waking you. Please continue.” He began to remove himself from Beerus, but the destroyer held him close.

 “Why do you like me?” A question he’d never really got the answer to, and certainly something he’d rather have answered by Shin than Kibishin.

 “Don’t you see yourself as desirable?” Shin had been prepared to dodge this question for some time now.

 “ _Of course_ I do. I just never took you for one to fall for someone based solely on looks. Or at least, I didn’t think you’d be one to continue thinking of someone like that when you found out they’re an asshole.”

 “You’re not an asshole,” Shin said. “Well, maybe sometimes. But you’re actually kind and caring, quite funny too! Don’t make that face! What’s wrong with a few compliments?”

 “If _you_ think this about me, what are other people thinking? Urgh, not even Whis says nice things like that with sincerity.”

 “Because he knows you don’t want to hear it. So I’ll have to be the one to say it.”

 “Maybe I should make you give me some examples…” Beerus mused. “But I reckon you’ve already planned ahead.”

 “Oh, yes. Would you like me to recall my favourite times?”

Beerus looked into his eager face and believed that he wasn’t lying. “No, you’re fine. I might just throw up at my own past actions.”

 “Gods must have such qualities, even if they are destroyers. It’s what puts you above mortals when you choose the better path. Don’t worry, others might not have noticed, but they might not have been watching you as long as I have.”

 “Been spying on me too?”

Shin shook his head quickly. “No more than I should as supreme kai.”

 “You know, I have an angel watching over me. I don’t need you as well.”

 “Whis will only go so far. I had to learn that the hard way.”

Beerus grimaced, knowing _exactly_ what Shin was referring to. He _hated_ bringing up anything Buu-related. The fact he failed to aid his kai _twice_ made him feel guilt he’d never admit to anyone. “Yeah, alright.” Best just to let him have this one and move on. “So, tell me, what makes me a sexy bastard in your eyes?”

 “Are you just looking for me to stroke your ego?” Shin asked with a cock of the head. “Or perhaps something more…physical?”

Beerus grabbed the hand Shin had placed on his stomach. “Just my ego, if you would.”

 “What? Can I not caress your beautiful muscles? You must have worked so hard on your body. And the first time I saw your brother just made me appreciate you all the more.”

He loosened his grip, letting Shin slide his hand up and down his abdomen.

 “I think I’ve just really got a thing for strong-looking people. People who can pick me up with one hand and keep me safe with the other.”

Beerus refrained from saying anything lest he say the wrong thing. Now was not the time to suggest Shin might have some issues.

 “And to have that in a life-link? Perfect. We only really used to see each other at coordination meetings, but I used to feel safest during those times. Now I get to feel like that a lot more!” Shin nuzzled into Beerus’s chest. “It’s wonderful.”

 “Are you sure you’re not just…in love with the idea of being safe?”

 “Oh? Did you still need those examples of why _you_ in particular are the object of my affections, and not someone like Kibito or Whis?”

 “No, no, I’m good.”


	7. Pure Love Lens

 “My lord, the Supreme Kai is calling.” Whis held out his staff with a bemused smile. Beerus took it with a cock of the brow.

 “What’s up?” Beerus asked – Shin just turned up these days uninvited.

 “Go to your room.”

 “Huh?”

 “Just do it.”

It wasn’t often his kai ordered him around, so he’d play ball. “I’m going. What will I find there? Have you had a sneaky trip here?”

 “No~ I just want you alone.”

 “Why didn’t you just come over then?” Beerus asked as he closed the door behind him.

 “No. I… It’s not allowed!” Shin complained as he face-planted into the pillow he’d been holding on to. Now Beerus looked closer he realised Shin wasn’t wearing his usual formal attire.

 “Not _allowed?_ Since when?”

There was some mumbling into the pillow from Shin, the only words Beerus could make out were ‘today’ and ‘Kibito.’

 “Did you want me to come to you?” Beerus offered.

Shin looked up. “Didn’t you listen to me? Kibito said I have to sleep it off.”

 “Yeah, you said all that into the pillow. I doubt I would have understood even if I was in the room with you. What are you sleeping off? Or what _should_ you? Are you being naughty by calling me?”

Shin pressed a finger to his lips. “SHHH!!! No. He didn’t say I couldn’t call people. But, ok, I’ll tell you. Remember when you said we should get drunk together?”

 “Yeah.” It was a shame they’d never got round to that.

 “Well I did a trial run to see. So I know my own limits. And I’m not drunk, but Kibito said I needed to sleep.”

Beerus was trying hard not to laugh. God why wasn’t he invited just to watch? “Shin, you’re drunk.” He could probably wind the kai up if he was insisting he wasn’t drunk.

 “I’m not!”

 “Why don’t you stop listening to Kibito and come over then?”

Shin shook his head. “Because Kibito’s right! He said… Actually he didn’t _say_ I couldn’t, but he said it like I should go to bed and not leave my room until I’d slept. But – but! Kibito would say no if I told him I was going.”

 “Of course he would.”

 “He’d say…” Shin thought about it. “He’d say you’d be a bad influence. Uh… ‘Beerus would give you more alcohol and – and – and he’d be a bad influence!’” Shin’s attempt to mimic Kibito was quite terrible given how long they’d known each other.

Beerus chuckled at the kai’s repetition that was so unlike him. “As if. I’d help you sleep it off – I _love_ sleeping.”

Indecision showed on Shin’s face. “Yeah, maybe…”

 “So why’d you call me instead of sleeping?”

Shin sat up, letting go of the pillow to reveal that he wasn’t wearing anything, as Beerus had suspected, but also the reason for Whis’s amusement.

 “ _SHIN?!_ ” Beerus gawked at the kai, unable to stop staring at his chest which now had a very cute – _how he wished they weren’t that cute_ – pair of breasts.

The kai giggled at his reaction and stretched, mainly to show off his latest creations, but also because his back needed it after all the lying down he’d been doing.

 “Shin…” Beerus wasn’t sure which question to ask or what kind of answer he wanted. “What…? _Why…?_ ”

 “Do you like them?” Shin pushed them together, enjoying how they bounced back into place.

Beerus gulped. He sure had got the design down pat, and chosen a perfect size for his frame too. “They’re…not bad.”

 “I thought maybe you’d prefer me like this. My ancestor sure likes them a lot, so I thought you might too.”

Beerus neither confirmed nor denied it, not quite sure himself. It was a very strange sight, certainly not one he’d ever conceived of or desired, but presented with it now… Perhaps he did like it – not to say he _preferred_ it.

While Beerus was still in a daze, Shin continued, “But to answer your question as to why I called… Because I _want_ you. I…” Shin hid his face behind his hands, not quite inebriated enough to say what he was thinking out right. “I’m… I’m going to think of you.” He put his hands on his body. “So I thought I’d invite you to watch.”

For once Beerus was the one glowing red. He couldn’t refuse now, could he? It wasn’t every day someone admitted they were going to get off to the thought of you _and_ let you watch live. Beerus put his hand around the orb in the staff for a moment so he could compose himself and make sure he actually wanted to keep the line open. He hadn’t decided if he was going to accept Shin’s advances, but he guessed now was the time.

 _Of course he was going to watch_.

Only a fool would refuse. He removed his hand to see Shin tapping at the crystal ball on his end.

 “Oh! I thought something had gone wrong.”

 “No, I just needed a moment. But first, I want you to be yourself.”

 “Huh?”

 “Your tits look great, but I’d rather just see the real you,” Beerus said as he reclined back on his bed, keeping the staff close for prime viewing. “Not that I’d mind if you wanted to show me in the flesh next time you’re round.”

Shin smiled and took a moment to arrange his pillows and reposition the crystal ball before sitting back, chest normal once more without Beerus noticing how he did it, and asking, “Is this good?”

Beerus agreed, wondering if Shin had done something like this before. He mentally shook his head at himself, _of course_ he had, but maybe not quite like this. But more lewd questions filled his mind as he watched Shin, usually so shy, quite comfortably open his legs in full view. He should have asked how much he’d had to drink, but Beerus didn’t want to disturb him with unnecessary questions.

Shin brushed his thumbs over his nipples as he gazed down at the ball, Beerus’s face visible in it. It was strange that he knew he’d never do this if Beerus was actually here – well, maybe with some persuasion. Yet knowing he was watching… God it lit a fire within him. One hand moved slowly down his body, caressing as it went, while the other created something to ease the way.

 _Holy shit_. Beerus had his eye close up to the staff now. Oh yes, he was seeing this correctly. Shin just casually creates lube in a fancy bottle for his personal use? Unexpected, but completely welcome information. How often did he do this? Because that looked like a practiced creation. He needed a notepad to start writing down questions for later.

His reflexes weren’t as sharp as usual he noticed as he dropped a bit more lube than planned between his folds. Never mind. He dipped his fingers in, wiping some of the excess on his thigh before gently pressing against his nub. His eyes closed as he let out a pleased sigh, his head falling back against the pillows.

 _Where’s the fucking record function?!_ Beerus wished he’d paid more attention to how Whis used this thing. But he couldn’t try and figure it out now in case he accidentally cut the call and missed out on this. This _could_ be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for him! Only two options then; convince Shin to do this again, or sear this image into his mind right now. Why not both? Lord did Shin look like he was having a great time on his own. Beerus could feel his own loins stirring as he watched on.

 “Beerus…”

 _Fuck._ Shin was staring right at him while he continued to play with himself. _And it’s hot as fuck!_ The plan to keep Shin at a further distance than Kibishin was _not_ working out. In fact, it was going out of the window immediately.

 “Do you like what you see?”

 “Very much.”

 “Aren’t you going to touch yourself then?”

 “Patience, Shin. Or were you looking for something to watch too?”

 “N-no. I just wanted to know you were enjoying this as much as me.”

 “Don’t worry about me. Just continue as if I’m not here.”

Shin continued, one hand between his legs, the other on his chest. In time he began to be a bit more vocal, moans mixed in with calling Beerus’s name. The destroyer held the staff firmly with both hands, not wanting to give into his desire yet, waiting until he couldn’t stand it anymore.

When Shin removed his hand Beerus was worried he’d missed the climax, too distracted by his own body. But he watched as the kai turned over and got on his knees, displaying his rear to Beerus. Shin seemed to have a bit of trouble reaching, but soon a hand groped his own ass and began to tease his entrance. This was novel; he’d never gone this far on his own. Slowly he began to push a finger inside, but it was strange and uncomfortable, and not as good as when Beerus had done it.

Beerus’s hips lifted in search of something to grind against, finding the staff. _Fuck_. Just that small press against the staff made him yearn for more. _Ah, fuck it._ He allowed himself to grind against the staff a few more times, his pants the perfect way to negate the friction. Whis wasn’t going to be happy when – _if_ – he found out.

 “Didn’t like it?” Beerus asked when he noticed Shin was on his back again.

 “I want _you_ to do it. It’s better that way.”

 “You better get your ass over here soon.”

 “Are you…?” Shin smirked as he watched how Beerus moved in the crystal ball. “I want to see _it._ ”

Beerus continued to rub against the staff, wondering if he’d enjoy coming in his pants for once. It sounded fun _now_ , but it wouldn’t after. “See what?”

 “Your…” Shin had to pick a sexier word than penis. “Your cock.” That’s the word Beerus preferred, right?

 Wordlessly he laid the staff down on the bed, standing above it as he whipped off his gi pants, purposely dropping them on top of the orb to obscure Shin’s view. Once he was kneeling above the orb he let Shin see him again.

 “Oh my…that’s…” Shin made a pleased sound. “That’s a good angle.” Beerus had made sure of that.

Slowly Beerus began to run a finger up and down the underside of his shaft, trying not to sound too desperate. But lord did it feel good to finally give in like this, the sweet moans from Shin urging him on.

 “Watch me as I come.”

Beerus bent over the staff, peering into the orb. Shin smiled back at him before letting himself get lost in pleasure, his body arching beautifully as he hit his peak.

 “I didn’t realise you were so loud. I wonder what Kibito’s thinking.”

 “Shh! I’m not loud – you must have the staff’s speakers way up.”

Beerus laughed at the idea. “Kibishin was so careful to be quiet. I find it strange is all.”

 “I’m the Supreme Kai. I can do what I want.”

 “You need to start using that excuse more often. Now, how about I finish up here?” Beerus began to pump himself at a faster pace, something he much preferred.

 “Let me help you.” Shin had a moment of processing how he could do that without being there physically, but then he had an idea. He laid down close to the crystal ball and, looking into it, he opened his mouth wide.

 “ _Fuck_ ,” Beerus muttered. That was pretty fucking good even if Shin wasn’t there. The fact is he _would_. “God, Shin…” Yeah, Whis wasn’t going to be happy at all with his next move. Beerus took aim and blew his load over the orb, painting Shin’s crystal ball white. A thumb wiped it clear briefly before a second thread obscured his view once more.

 “I enjoyed that,” Shin said. “Maybe we should do it again.”

 “Yeah, maybe you should be here in the flesh next time.”

Shin couldn’t keep from smiling, knowing he’d finally cracked Beerus once more, this time just as himself. “I want to cuddle up to you now.”

 “Then come – or not… I guess you’re still not up for travelling.” Beerus watched as the kai curled up on his bed, looking far too cute in his opinion. “I’d come to you, but I bet you’d be asleep before I got there.”

 “Mmm…maybe. I’ll just pretend this pillow is you.” Shin hit the pillow and it turned purple, bearing the three diamonds Beerus and Whis shared on their clothes.

 “Sleep tight.”

Shin hummed, eyes closed already. Beerus watched for a few minutes before deciding it was time to end the call. He looked at the staff in his hand, deciding he had to clean it before Whis found him with it in this state. Quietly he cracked the door open, checking that the angel wasn’t waiting nearby, and decided to fly soundlessly down to the bathroom.

 “Oh, did you need something, my lord?” Whis asked.

 “ _WHIS?!”_ Beerus couldn’t hide his surprise. “What are you doing here?!”

 “Well, I thought I would treat myself to a soak seeing as you were preoccupied. Did you have a problem with that?”

 “N-no! Just – I’ll be with you in a minute!” He dived into the wash-room, quickly giving himself a rinse as well as the staff. His other plan had been to jump into the steaming water of the bath, but he didn’t want to dirty the water in such a way.

 “What’s going on?” Whis asked as Beerus slipped into the water beside him.

 “Nothing.” Beerus handed the staff back, noticing that Whis didn’t give it a second glance before dematerialising it.

 “Could it be that you’re embarrassed that it’s extremely obvious what happened during – or perhaps after – your call with the Supreme Kai?”

 “W-what?!”

 “Don’t act so surprised. It’s not as if we haven’t been living together for millions of years. I’m glad to see you’re growing as fond of Shin as you were of Kibitoshin. Perhaps you’ll grow to like Kibito too?”

 “I wouldn’t place any bets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw an image on pixiv that prompted the idea for this scene (but the art in question wasn't nsfw lmao). Those pixiv artists are also why Shin tries out tits in this chapter (I think it's Chikuwa/Shinshiko who's mainly responsible).


	8. Near Future Happy End

 “Beerus?”

 “Mm?” The destroyer was ‘resting his eyes’ but had been on the brink of nodding off. He couldn’t help but feel sleepy when Shin was lying on him, keeping him warm and calm. It shouldn’t have surprised him that keeping his life-link so close would bring a new state of tranquillity.

 “I remember you telling me about destroyers and their angels…being intimate,” Shin specified, “but I never asked about the other destroyers and their kais.”

 “Yeah, we don’t talk about it,” Beerus said.

 “Huh?” That struck Shin as odd. “Why not?”

 “Are you kais sitting around asking each other who’s fucked who?”

 “Well, no…”

 “Then why should we?”

Shin made a confused face. “Because apparently you discuss what you do with your angels?”

 “Fair point. But that’s… _Oh…_ ” How long ago was _that_ now?

 “Oh?” Shin mimicked his tone.

 “I remember something,” Beerus said. “Uh, I don’t know when it was or how much of it is absolute shit, but there was something that happened. _Ages_ ago. Like when everyone had a grand kai with underlings.” Shin’s face told him his word choice was not appreciated. “I’m not gonna name names in case I’ve got things mixed up, but someone let it be known they were fucking each other and word got around and the kais – or a couple of them – decided it wasn’t right. Probably the majority. I mean, you guys used to outnumber us five-to-one, so no surprise.”

 “But why?” Shin asked.

 “I don’t know? Because most of you are prim and proper little assholes who think you’re god.”

 “Well…”

 “Exactly. And some of you get to decide things like whether kais and destroyers being together upsets the balance of the universe. Which is bullshit, because the destroyers got no say in any of it – or at least they didn’t ask _me_.”

 “Did you have an opinion? I thought your opinion was it was _unprofessional_?”

Beerus shrugged. “Only if it starts getting in the way of our jobs I guess. The point is we _all_ should have been consulted before some asshole – and you can guess which universe had the final say – said we were basically banned from discussing such relationships. What was it… ‘ _So it can never reach the ears of Grand Zeno_.’” Beerus delivered the line mockingly. “Not that I gave two shits. Never was interested in a kai…until you.”

Shin smiled and leaned in for a chaste kiss. “Which universe was it?”

 “Come on, you know which. Not that any of those kais are still among us. But the worst bit is I’m sure that _something_ is going on between the current kai and destroyer of said universe. And I mean the kai has the destroyer in his palm.”

 “Are you saying that’s not what’s going on here?” Shin asked as he swirled a finger around Beerus’s chest.

Beerus frowned, knowing Shin was right. “Yes, but when we see any of the others it’s not going to be obvious. Actually, I’d really appreciate if you’d just pretend you’re shitting yourself every time you see me. Like you used to.”

 “That’s really…mean. I’ll never be taken seriously by the other kais if I keep that up.”

 “Does it really matter? When was the last time you saw any of them anyway?”

 “Actually, Gowasu of Universe 10 contacted me just the other day.”

Beerus found it difficult to conceal his surprise. “Ok, what about before that?”

 “Well, Fuwa called to make sure I was going to the Universe 6 and 7 tournament.”

 “So you _do_ have friends?” Beerus was pleased to hear it. “Who’s not taking you seriously then?”

 “No one, I just get the feeling they think of me that way.”

 “Who?” Beerus asked again.

 “Well, Anat for one. He’s so intimidating…” Shin had only been in his presence a handful of times, but it was enough to realise he was one of the best kais at the moment.

 “Er, which universe is he?” Beerus asked. “I’m bad with kai names.”

 “One.”

 “Oh, so that’s _his_ name.”

Shin cocked his head. “You know something about him?”

Beerus cleared his throat. “No. But if you caught my drift earlier… It doesn’t matter. I agree he’s the most intimidating of your lot.”

 “He’s like a taller, better-looking, more experienced version of me.” Shin sighed; he wished Anat looked less like him.

 “You’re cuter,” Beerus said. “And much more likeable.”

Shin brushed the compliment aside, wondering if Beerus was just saying that. “And Kuru – of Universe 4 – doesn’t seem to like me too much. I don’t know why, so I just assume it’s because I’m bad at being supreme kai.”

Beerus held Shin tight. “All I wanted was to hear you talk shit about the other kais, not for you to be putting yourself down at the same time. No – listen - I have a rivalry with Quitela that goes back to before you were born, so this Kuru probably picked up an aversion to our universe from him – no, let me finish – you’re not a bad supreme kai.” Beerus tilted Shin’s chin to make sure he was looking. “Trust me, I’ve seen enough kais – my own and others’ – to know a bad one from a good one. Maybe you should tell me about people you like instead.”

 “I get along well enough with Fuwa.”

 “Yeah, I’d hope so.”

 “But I don’t really talk to the other kais. We’re not as sociable as you destroyers. But Gowasu has reached out to me, so maybe he likes me.”

 “Isn’t he like the oldest one?”

Shin nodded. “I thought you didn’t keep up with the kais?”

 “He’s the first kai I’ve seen on GodTube. Said he had an apprentice who was too shy to appear on camera.”

 “Yes, I’m going to get Kibito to spar with the apprentice for a bit of training.”

Beerus was suddenly more awake. “Training, eh?”

 “I’m not inviting you. Zamasu may not be ready to spar with a destroyer just yet. But _maybe_ I’ll ask if he’s interested – assuming you’re offering?”

Beerus hummed. “Oh, go on, I’d love the chance to knock a kai into the ground.”

Shin raised his eyebrows. “Maybe I won’t offer. Have you ever wanted to knock _me_ into the ground?”

 “Oh yeah, a couple of times,” Beerus admitted. “But now I just want to fuck you into the ground.” A hand slid down to squeeze Shin’s ass.

 “Tha- That can be arranged.” Shin blushed, still not used to Beerus’s bluntness.

 “But if Kibito is offering out sparring sessions… D’you reckon he’d have a go with me or Whis?”

Shin frowned. “Why? You’d both easily win.”

 “A bit of fun. I never got to test your attendant who I’m supposed to trust with our lives. It’d be nice to know how far Kibito can go.”

 “I’ll ask.”

 “Will you be gone long?” Beerus asked. “When you go to Universe 10.”

Shin smiled. “Aw, will you miss me?”

 “If you’re gone too long…”

 “I won’t be.” He leaned in for a kiss. “You won’t even realise I’m gone.”

Beerus caressed his cheek. “Of course I will. I’ll be worrying about you hopping off to other universes.”

 “Kibito will be with me.”

 “Still, I already look forward to your return.”

Shin nuzzled into Beerus’s chest once more. “I love you.”

The following silence felt heavy to Beerus. “I’m not going to say it back. It’s just not –“

 “I don’t expect you to,” Shin said. “You don’t need to explain yourself, I get it. Everything else you say and do tells me all I need to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl I really struggled to find a place to end this. So that’s it. This fic was supposed to be about Kibitoshin anyway so I’ve done what I set out to do (Y).


End file.
